


Préquelle - L'arc en ciel d'une vie

by Nasharum



Series: L'arc en ciel d'une vie [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Préquelle de l'arc-en-ciel d'une vie
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Series: L'arc en ciel d'une vie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976476
Collections: Mise à jour de fic de Nash





	1. Chapter 1

Harry soupira une fois de plus. Enfin majeur ! la majorité sorcière étant à dix-sept ans, il pouvait enfin profiter. Son homosexualité ne le dérangeait plus. Il eut un sourire. En un an et demi, il avait parcouru du chemin, beaucoup de chemin même. Et même si sa première fois avait été traumatisante et avait conduit à un procès, il n’avais pas été dégouté pour autant. Il en avait tiré une leçon : faire attention aux personnes qu’il abordait !

C’était sortie à Pré-au-Lard et il avait laissé Ron tenter une approche avec Hermione pour peut-être ENFIN lui dire qu’il était complètement fou d’elle. Harry soupira.

« Harry ! »

Kevin lui sauta presque dessus.

« Pourrais-tu te tenir bien, je te prie ? » râla le brun à son attention. Kevin fit la moue.

« Merde, je plante exprès Ludo pour te voir et tu râles !. »

Harry soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Kevin l’attira.

« Journée relookage ! De gringalet, je vais te transformer en bombe sexuelle ! »

« Tu te souviens, j’avais dit : pas de piercing, pas de tatouage et surtout pas de crête, encore moins de cheveux colorés. »

« Oui, oui. »

Harry perçut un ‘rabat-joie’ marmonné, mais ne fit rien.

La première boutique fut le coiffeur.

« Vous lui faites quelque chose avec sa tignasse, un truc cool et décontracté… »

Le coiffeur tourna autour de lui un moment.

« Plus long. » marmonna le coiffeur, et un sort mit ses cheveux à hauteur des épaules.

« Trop long. » fit Kevin. 

« C’est voulu. » râla le coiffeur. « avec une nature de cheveux pareille, je vais avoir du travail. »

Il se mit à brosser les cheveux pour enlever nœuds et amalgames. Un sort les lava, un autre les lissa un peu, mais pas trop. Il coupa la longueur. Tourna autour, retourna. Jeta des sort en niant de la tête, toujours insatisfait du résultat. Enfin il posa sa baguette et ébouriffa un peut les cheveux.

« Ha ! » fit Kevin en tournant autour.

« PAR.FAIT. » fit le punk en regardant. « Un peut ébouriffé, mais contrôlé,vous ne pouvez pas lui boucler très légèrement et couper un poil, je dirais ½ cm ? »

Deux sorts plus tard, Harry avait une coupe pas trop courte, ni trop longue, ses cheveux avaient de jolies vagues un peut bouclantes. Ça le vieillissait affreusement il avait l’air cool et décontracté.

« Ouais, c’est bien comme coupe. » fit Harry, assez content.

« Un coup de brosse le matin et ce sera parfait, les sorts sont permanants. Par contre, on ne peut pas empêcher les cheveux de pousser, il faudra revenir pour garder la longueur. » le prévint le coiffeur.

« Pas de problème. Merci. »

Une fois le coiffeur payé, Kevin le tira dans une autre boutique.

« Lunettes ! »

Après une heure d’essais en tous genres, rectangle marron fut le choix. Kevin le regarda.

« Par merlin, je serais pas déjà pris, franchement, je te violerais dans un coin. » rigola Kevin.

« Comme si vous l’aviez pas déjà fait. » grogna Harry en rougissant. S’il se souvenait bien, c’était même il y a moins d’un mois ! Kevin ne fit pas attention à ce que marmonnait le brun sexy, et le tira dans une boutique de fringues. Harry soupira, il se fit la note mentale de ne plus jamais demander à un gay de faire les boutiques avec lui…

Entre deux essayages de pantalons, il vit même Ron arriver.

« J’ai demandé du renfort. » fit Kevin.

« Et Hermione ? » fit Harry. Déçu, Ron soupira.

« Ça fait une heure qu’elle décolle plus de la librairie, alors quand j’ai eu le message de Kevin, j’ai fuis… »

Après une bourrade dans le dos de la part de Kevin et un ‘ un jour, tu y arriveras’ goguenard du même Kevin moqueur, ils reprirent les essais.

Harry ne comptait plus le nombre de pulls qu’il avais enfilés. Ne parlons pas des pantalons, et la pile de tee-shirts posés sur le siège en attente lui tira un soupir.

« Je t’avais prévenu. » fit Ron en ricanant.

« Je sais. » répondit le brun, las.

« Mais je dois dire que ta coupe de cheveux… est woua ! »avoua le roux.

« Merci. »

« Celui-là. » fit Kevin, et Harry entra dans la cabine. Ses pensées dérivèrent. Il faisait ça pour plaire, plaire à un mec qui lui avait tapé dans l’œil. En fait, depuis qu’il s’était emplafonné dans ce Serpentard, il pensait à chaque fois à lui. Et si on oubliait les regards indifférents, au passage tous les serpentards le regardaient de traviole, il voulait tenter sa chance. Au risque de se prendre le plus gros et monumental râteau de l’histoire sorcière et moldue.

‘Le héros s’est fait envoyer sur les roses par un mec de Serpentard !’ Ça ferait scandale dans la presse à potins.

Dix minutes plus tard, il dériva sur ses vacances. Merde, il s’était fait Kevin et Ludo en même temps ! Putain, il avait encore du mal à réaliser ! Bon, techniquement, c’étaient eux qui lui avaient sauté dessus, mais il avait été loin de ne pas aimer.

Soyons réaliste, il avait pris un pied monumental, oui !

Il se vit rougir dans la glace en voyant son corps presque nu. On en était aux robes sorcières maintenant…

Lui, il avait simplement voulu prendre sa douche, c’était sa faute si la porte avais été laissée déverrouillée ? Il était rentré, la tête dans le pâté, s’était foutu à poil avant de se rendre compte que Kevin et Ludo, morts de rire, le regardaient. Ces cons n’avaient même pas prit la peine de se désemboiter…

Il avait dû tellement rougir que le rouge pétant de leur salle commune avait du paraître fade à côté de son visage. Il s’était retourné, mort de gêne, avec une érection plus dure que la pierre. Et puis, deux bras l’avaient agrippé pour l’embarquer dans la douche. Il avait bien tenté de protester…mais avec quatre mains baladeuses sur son corps… Peine perdue. Ludo avait fait la remarque sur son corps de rêve, Kevin avait approuvé.

Et Ludo, qu’il croyait plus sage que Kevin… grossière erreur, lui avait susurré à l’oreille.

« Tu veux découvrir le sexe à trois ? »

Il avait simplement pu gémir alors que le mec aux cheveux rouges se mettait déjà à genoux pour le sucer.

Harry regarda son boxer dans la glace de la cabine se parer d’une belle bosse. Il enfila la robe de sorcier et sortit. Rerentra avec une nouvelle à tester. 

La plus belle fellation qu’il ait eue. Putain, Ludo lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant une éternité. Il était tellement à bout qu’une autre caresse de Kevin partout sur son corps l’aurait fait jouir sans rien d’autre. Ludo avait stoppé à son grognement pour le prévenir. Il avait vu un moment Ludo préparer Kevin, Kevin préparer Ludo. Et le pauvre Harry n’eut d’autre choix que de se préparer seul, se retenant de jouir en les regardant.

Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu, c’est que les deux se retrouveraient en un rien de temps à le préparer.

« On savait pas que tu étais passif. » lui avait susurré Kevin, visiblement RA-VI !

« J’en peux plus. » avait fait le brun, sentant les mains des deux mecs sur lui, à l’intérieur de lui… il avait fini par agripper Kevin par les hanche et, comprenant le message, le punk s’était un peu penché, collé au carrelage. Dans un gémissement rauque, les deux s’étaient emboités et Ludo avait retenu un grognement. Pour ne pas rester sans rien faire, il était venu pénétrer Harry qui, sous le plaisir, avait haleté plus fort. 

Il enfila une autre robe. Putain, il avait découvert un truc énorme, être pris en même temps que prendre… et c’était… franchement excitant. 

En ressortant de la cabine, Ron fit oui et lui donna une autre robe… Ça n’en finissait plus. Heureusement, ça cachait son érection.

Pour le reste, ils avaient hurlé leur plaisir comme des bêtes. Heureusement, la douche était insonorisée, sinon le village entier aurait su ce qu’ils avaient fait. Kevin l’avait empêché de le masturber, grognant un ‘c’est meilleur par derrière’

Et il avait compris en le soutenant complètement tremblant, limite shooté, que son orgasme avait été dévastateur.

Après un état aléatoire pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Harry avait aimablement demandé comment on enlevait ces putain de protection sorcières… ce qui avait fait ricaner les deux autres. Kevin lui avais glissé que, s’il avait refusé ses mains pour atteindre l’orgasme, c’était parce qu’il réussissait à atteindre l’orgasme uniquement avec la prostate, et que la masturbation diminuait l’intensité. Et puis Ludo était revenu se coller à son mec pour l’embrasser, et Harry avait fini sa douche tranquillement. Les deux autres étaient sortis. Il avait fini sa toilette comateux et lentement, mais satisfait.

« Bon, tu sors de là ? » grogna Ron. Harry sortit, et Kevin lui dit qu’ils avaient ce qu’ils voulaient. 

« Tu m’étonnes, on a acheté le magasin. » Grogna le brun. « Bon Kevin, faut aider Ron pour sortir avec Hermione, sinon dans dix ans on y est encore ! » fit Harry en échangeant un sourire complice avec le punk. Ron se fit mentalement la note de ne jamais plus présenter ses potes à Harry, c’était dangereux pour lui !

« Et toi ? Si tu te fais beau, c’est bien pour draguer. » rétorqua Ron espérant que le sujet dériverait.

« Moi je me débrouille, c’est pas moi le puceau du groupe. »

Et BLAM ! Comment fermer le clapet de Ron en deux secondes. Kevin, mort de rire, regarda la moue de son ami d’enfance et l’air averti de Harry, fier de sa réplique.

« Et dire que je t’ai fait rencontrer Kevin pour que tu acceptes ton homosexualité, et que vous vous liguez contre moi ! Bande d’ingrats ! »

« Mais on t’aime Ronychou, qui aime bien châtie bien. » fit Kevin en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Mouais, putain, vous m’aimez trop alors, calmez-vous. »

Une fois Ron calmé et tout redevenu dans l’ordre, il rentrèrent en direction de Poudlard. Harry vit du coin de l’œil le mec qui lui faisait de l’effet. Kevin, sans prévenir, attrapa Harry pour lui déposer un bisou sur la nuque, en fixant le blond dans les yeux cinq mètres plus loin, qui les écarquilla de surprise. Les autres du groupe, trop occupés à discuter, n’avaient rien vu, mais Kevin vit l’air surpris du blond un peu en retrait.

Le punk se retrouva au sol, une baguette crépitant sur la nuque, devant un Ron choqué.

« MAIS T’ES MALADE ? » fit Harry en colère. Kevin releva les mains en l’air.

« C’est bon. »

Harry était très énervé mais ne hurla plus, les regards étaient posés sur eux, et s’ils n’avaient pas vu le bisou, ils ne perdaient pas une miette de la suite.

« Tu te rends compte qu’avec tes conneries, je vais peut-être déjà entendre les pires rumeurs sur moi ? »

Kevin sourit.

« Ouais mais maintenant, il y a un mec qui te dévore du regard. Celui sur qui tu bavais il y a deux secondes, celui pour qui je suppose, tu as enduré une après midi entière de torture ! »

Harry rougit et hurla.

« Tu vas CREVER ! »

Le premier Stupefix le frôla et fit sursauter Kevin.

« Mais Harry ? Tu n’oserais pas ? »

Ron nia, las.

« Kevin, cours ! Très vite. Le prochain sera un saucissonnage, après un crache-limace, chauvefurie… etc… »

Effectivement, il dut sauter en l’air pour éviter le saucissonnage et, sous les conseils avisés de Ron, se mit à courir tout en lançant des Protego. Seulement, alors qu’il dépassait le groupe de Serpentards pour se cacher derrière Draco…( l’inconscient, pensa Ron.), Harry lança un sort si vite que Kevin ne put faire un mouvement. Le sort frôla l’oreille de Malfoy, qui leva deux sourcils d’un coup… Harry, suivi de Ron, se posta devant le Serpentard qui se décala, goguenard.

« Joli réflexe, Potter. » ricana Théo en regardant Kevin étalé au sol.

« C’est quoi ce sort… Je sens plus mon corps. »

Harry le regarda immobile au sol.

« Simplement un sort qui coupe la circulation sanguine, encore une ou deux minutes juste histoire que tu souffres bien quand je lâcherai. »

« Potter qui torture, on aura tout vu. » ricana Draco. Ron secoua Harry.

« Hé ! Me le tues pas, c’est mon pote ! »

« Hé lâche-moi ! Je voulais t’aider et voila comment je suis remercié. » fit Kevin qui ne rigolait plus. Mais plus du tout. Harry lâcha, et il se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens.

« Ho putain j’ai des fourmis partout, ça fait un mal de chien ! »

« Je n’aurais jamais imaginé Potter sadique. » fit Blaise en regardant le punk se tortiller à leurs pieds.

« Ravi que le spectacle vous ait plu… Maintenant Kevin, tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de faire des conneries. Je suis un grand garçon, je sais me démerder tout seul pour avoir ce que je veux… »

Il lui tendit la main pour le relever et Kevin la prit. Il sautilla sur un pied, puis sur l’autre.

« Message imprimé au fer rouge… Putain, c’est immonde ce sort, tu le connais d’où ? »

« Durant mon stage de torture chez Voldemort. »

Kevin stoppa ses gigotement.

« Désolé… »

On entendait une mouche voler. Harry s’étira.

« C’est bon, pas besoin de votre pitié, puis ça devient agaçant le silence gêné à chaque fois que je prononce son nom. »

Il s’éloigna et Ron reprit le fil.

« Dis, tu pourrais me l’apprendre ? »

« Tu sais moduler la puissance ? »

« Mouaif, pas trop. »

Harry soupira.

« Alors on évitera. À la base, il est fait pour tuer en coupant le sang et arrêtant le cœur. Si tu te plantes, tu tues la personne, et vu comme tu es doué... Je ne veux pas trop tester. »

« Pff dommage. » fit le roux. Kevin, qui suivait en se frottant les bras pour accélérer la reprise de la circulation, en profita pour les saluer.

« bon, j’ai cours demain, et j’ai une dissert’ à faire, alors moi je vous laisse. »

Et il transplana.

« Dis plutôt que tu es en manque. » grogna Ron. Harry et lui éclatèrent de rire en remontant l’allée. Harry se dit qu’il aurait dû éviter de parler de Voldemort devant les Serpentards, notamment devant lui… Mais c’était, comme toujours, après qu’il réfléchissait…


	2. Chapter 2

Harry était dans son lit, soupirant.

Quatre heures qu’il tournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil, et forcément, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Et en ce moment, il n’avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre la tête.

Il soupira en se disant que, s'il se frappait le crâne suffisamment fort contre la pierre, ce serait silencieux pour les autres et efficace pour lui. Restait qu’il aurait un hématome le lendemain et une position pour ‘dormir’ plus qu’aléatoire, mais bon.

Ou peut être que si... non.

Mais merde, quoi ! Pourquoi avait-il oublié de passer à l’infirmerie pour ses potions de sommeil ! Il était un crétin, un crétin vachement dans la lune en ce moment. Snape l’avait aimablement collé pour avoir eu l’air absent deux minutes. Bon, sa potion avait été ratée à cause de sa distraction. Mais ça changeait pas grand-chose à d’habitude…

Il arrêta là ses réflexions et partit faire un tour dans les couloirs.

* * *

Harry regardait d’un œil morne le lac depuis une heure. Bon maintenant, après un bon mois, il savait pourquoi il était dans la lune. De une, il matait, de deux il avait un sérieux penchant pour rêvasser, et si avant c’était très flou, là, il avait ouvert les yeux. Un peut violemment d’ailleurs.

Il s’était emplafonné dans un Serpentard en pleine rêverie et, en voulant se relever, il avait perdu tous ses moyens. La seule pensée presque cohérente, c’était qu’il était beau. Beau, dans le sens désirable. Et Harry se disait que cette idée n’était pas forcément très cohérente quand même, parce que penser qu’un garçon soit beau… C’était franchement surprenant. 

Il s’était relevé et avait filé ici pour réfléchir. Et pour réfléchir, il avait fait carburer ses neurones, tellement que Hermione aurait été fière. 

Il avait réfléchi et était tombé sur cette conclusion. Il était attiré par les garçons. Maintenant la mauvaise fois enlevée, la bouse de dragon virée de ses lunettes encore cassées, il repensait à tous ces beau petits culs qu’il avait outrageusement maté sans jamais dire qu’ils étaient bandant mais juste une fugace pensée ‘ ferme’ ‘rebondi’ ‘musclé’…..

Ouais, il avait réussi à se mentir à lui-même avec une très grande conviction, avec le recul.

Il soupira. Putain il était gay, homo. Il avais quatorze ans, presque quinze, et il était homo !

Sérieux, entre Voldemort qui avait tenté de le tuer jusqu’ici - et qu’il avait terrassé en troisième années - en plus de sa propension à se foutre à pieds joins dans les emmerdes, il était gay. Ça allait pas être la joie dans les jours à venir, se dit-il.

* * *

Quelques semaines se passèrent. Harry avait tenté de s’accepter… Pas si évident. Maintenant, il donnait de vrais critères aux mecs mignons, du style, ‘ bien foutu’, ‘carrément torride’,‘un cul bandant’ et ce genre de remarques mentales spontanées. Il vivait un enfer à la douche commune pour rester naturel, oublier que ses camarade à la douche après le sport étaient dégoulinant de sueur et aimaient l’eau chaude sur leurs muscles torturés par l’entraînement.

Il se retourna dans son lit avant d’entendre un petit bruit venant du lit de Seamus. Qui se mua en gémissement affriolant. 

‘Et merrrrdeuuuu’ pensa Harry, pas insensible. Il coula un regard las vers le bas de son lit pour y voir trôner une belle bosse. Elle tressauta quand ce furent deux gémissements masculins qui résonnèrent.

‘HO PUTAIN ! Seamus s’envoie en l’air avec un mec… du dortoir’ certainement puisqu’il aurait entendu la porte s’ouvrir sinon.

Il lutta pour garder ses mains en place le plus possible mais avec leurs putain de gémissements et chuchotements, il n’y parvenait pas si bien.

‘Et merde.’ Lâcha-il avant de commencer à se masturber.

Il vint dans sa main alors que l’un des garçon cria et se mit à pleurer. Les chuchotement devinrent moins bas.

« Désolé, merde t’as vraiment mal… »

« Mais c’est quoi ce bordel ! Seamus, tu fais un cauchemar ? » fit Ron en se relevant, un poil en colère de s’être fait réveiller par un cri. Harry passa la tête par les tentures juste au moment où Ron ouvrait le rideau du lit pour apporter de l’aide à Seamus, comme il l’avait fait plein de fois à Harry.

Le rideau révéla un Dean rouge de honte, tenant le drap sur lui, et Seamus en larmes dans ses bras. Ron passa par le rouge, puis le blanc pâle, avant de refermer le rideau et de bégayer.

« Pardon, heu, désolé… Mais… Heu… Merde, utilisez un sort de silence la prochaine fois. »

A travers le rideau fermé, Dean lui répondit.

« C’est nous, on a oublié le sort, désolé. Je... Heu, on en parlera demain. »

Le sort fut posé et Ron regarda Harry en soupirant.

« Baisodrome, ce dortoir ! »

Il se recoucha et se remit à ronfler. Neville, imperturbable dans son sommeil, ronflait doucement, et Harry se rallongea dans son lit, la main poisseuse et une envie de pleurer. Il venait d’avoir la preuve ultime qu’il était gay.

* * *

Après la discussion, Ron grogna un peu contre leur manie de se faufiler dans le lit de l’un ou l’autre mais, tant que pour baiser ils foutaient un sort, il n’y voyait aucun inconvénient. Harry n’avait pas parlé pendant la discussion, un peut choqué. Une fois tout silencieux, enfin certainement sort de silence pour le couple et ronflement pour Neville, Ron soupira.

« Harry, t’as pas l’air bien. »

« Si. Tout vas très bien. »

Ron ouvrit son rideau et se tourna vers le lit de Harry, qui fit la même chose en entendant le bruit. Il se regardèrent tous les deux…

« Harry, je vois bien que t’as un gros truc qui te perturbe. »

Les yeux verts regardèrent tristement Ron qui attendait, tendu.

« C’est pas important. » fit le brun en détournant le regard.

« Pendant la discussion avec Dean et Seamus, t’avais l’air pâle, l’homosexualité te dérange ? »

Un hochement négatif lui répondit.

« C’est juste que… Je... me pose pas mal de questions en ce moment… et… »

Ron vit les yeux luire de larmes et se leva pour venir s’asseoir en tailleur juste à côté du brun, la tête et les bras posés sur le bord du matelas.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Harry regarda son ami, surpris un moment de sa réaction. Il s’attendait, comme avec Dean et Seamus, à ce qu’il râle ou autre.

« Je sais pas trop… quoi dire. » fit-il, il avait perdu ses moyens devant l’attitude de Ron. « Tu n’es pas contre ? »

Ron le regarda et soupira.

« Non, et puis, t’es mon meilleur ami. Je vois pas en quoi ça me dérangerait, tant que je surprends pas deux mec en train de baiser… mais je réagirais pareil si ça avait été un mec et une fille… Merde quoi, c’est intime. » Il ricana. « Tu me surprendrais en pleine action, tu dirais la même chose, j’en suis certain. »

Harry fit la moue.

« Ouais. Et à l’avenir, évites de me donner ce genre d’idées, je ne veux pas avoir d’images perverses de mon meilleur pote. » râla Harry redevenu moins gêné. Ron reprit le fil de la discussion.

« Tu te poses juste des questions, ou t’es presque sûr d’être gay ? » demanda Ron doucement. Il comprenait la difficulté de l’annonce, mine de rien il échangeait pas mal de courrier avec un ami de maternelle sorcière. Et de plus en plus, cet ami s’était confié à Ron. Kevin lui avait raconté dans ses lettres qu’il était bi, que c’était très mal vu par ses parents, surtout son père Moldu. Il lui avait fait part du quotidien, de son angoisse avec ses camarades, puis de l’annonce à ses parents, de leur rejet… De ses crises de déprimes. Du rejet de ses amis au courant à cause justement de ses parents qui l’avaient foutu à la porte… Enfin, dernièrement il avait trouvé le bonheur avec un mec et ils vivaient ensemble, heureux.

Alors, Ron savait que son rejet pour Harry serait un grosse blessure, et puis lui s’en fichait pas mal, les sorciers le prenaient bien, lui trouvait ça banal…

« Je… je suis gay. » lâcha le brun après un moment de silence. Harry attendit une réaction de rejet ou autre, mais rien ne vint.

« T’as déjà essayé avec un mec ? »

Harry rougit furieusement.

« Non. »

Ron lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Moi, je pourrai pas t’aider beaucoup tu sais, mais tu peux toujours venir au Terrier pour les vacances de février. Kevin, un ami d’enfance, viendra nous présenter son mec, ce sera peut être plus discret que de demander aux pipelettes du lit d’en face. » Le roux lui fit un clin d’œil et toute la peur d’Harry se volatilisa, Ron était un ami formidable..vraiment ! Il se laissa aller à sangloter, ce qui surprit Ron.

« Je veux pas être gay, je veux pas… c’est pas… normal, je suis un monstre. Jamais je ferai ça avec un mec, c’est vraiment crade… »

Ron s’était redressé pour prendre un Harry perturbé dans les bras. Il pensa très fort que c’était important de lui faire connaître Kevin pour l’aider…

* * *

Harry arriva au Terrier tout content, même si Molly venait de lui faire passer un questionnaire médical poussé et une batterie de regards pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien. Ils prirent un moment pour s’installer confortablement et Harry constata que deux matelas étaient posés en plus sur le sol de la chambre dans le fond, on ne pouvait presque plus bouger dans la pièce. En redescendant, il tomba nez-à-nez avec deux mecs inconnus. Dans son dos, Ron lui mit un coup de coude.

« Arrêtes de baver, ils sont ensemble. Je te présente Kevin, le mec aux cheveux en crête vert, et Ludo, son mec. »

Harry avait retenu son souffle, en bas dans le salon les deux garçons étaient en train de parler avec les jumeaux. Kevin, visiblement style Punk, avait des yeux violet envoûtants, et son mec Ludo, des cheveux longs rouges et un style noir. Des yeux d’un bleu gris envoûtant. Il fut poussé par Ron devant eux.

« Je vous présente Harry. » fit le roux. Kevin serra la main du brun en échangeant un regard avec Ron. Ils discutèrent de tous et rien avec Molly et les jumeaux. Harry découvrit l’amitié entre Kevin et Ron, il rigola bien avec eux aux histoire de bébé et de gosses, Ron râla contre sa mère pour dévoiler ses exploits sur le pot, Ludo regardait Kevin tendrement en lui tenant la main, leurs doigts enlacés. Ils étaient vraiment mignons. 

Molly servit le thé en reprenant une mine sérieuse.

« Kevin, tu sais que Christelle vas avoir un bébé, Guillaume m’as invité la semaine prochaine à une fête pour l’heureux évènement, je voulais savoir si tu y serais ? »

« Je n’ai pas été invité. » fit la voix neutre de Kevin. Ron s’indigna.

« Tes parent ne t’ont pas invité ? »

Kevin soupira.

« Je t’ai écris que mes parents m’avaient renié. Ça va plus loin, mon père et ses idées de religion fait qu’il ne me parle plus du tout et interdit à ma mère de le faire. Qu’ils aient un autre enfant pour remplacer le monstre pédé ne me surprend même pas. On ne choisit pas ses parents, pas plus qu’on ne choisit ses préférences sexuelles. J’ai eu mal avant, maintenant je laisse les autres avec leur esprit étriqué, je suis heureux comme ça. »

Harry se tortillait, mal à l’aise. Il savait, pour l’avoir devant les yeux, que Molly était ouverte, mais pour lui qui n’assumait pas encore… C’était une autre histoire.

Ils finirent par aller dîner et le repas se passa très bien. Une fois remontés, les amoureux s’installèrent sur les matelas.

« je vais prendre ma douche. » fit Ludo en emportant sa trousse de toilette et sa serviette.

Après deux minutes de silence Kevin se tourna vers Ron.

« Si tu veux que je parle à Harry, vas faire un tour. »

Harry fut surpris de la tournure des choses, mais se détendit en voyant Ron ricaner.

« Ouais c’est bon, j’ai compris, l’hétéro est gênant ! Je me casse au salon, envoie-moi Ludo quand il aura fini sa douche. »

Il prit ses affaires de toilettes lui aussi et sortit.

Kevin vint s’installer au bout du lit en silence alors que le brun, du haut de ses presque quinze ans, rougissait comme pas possible.

« Ron m’a parlé de toi. Il est inquiet, tu sais. Parce qu’il te voit ne pas accepter ce que tu es, être malheureux, et ça le rend triste. »

« J’ai pas demandé à être gay. » fit Harry en regardant le mur à sa gauche.

« Moi non plus. »

Harry soupira.

« J’arrive pas à assumer, j’ai de plus en plus de mal en fait. »

« Tu n’es pas un monstre, tu es comme tu es. »

« Mais c’est contre nature ! » grogna le brun.

« Il y a pas mal d’animaux qui pratiquent la sodomie entre individus de même sexe. »

Harry ouvrit de grand yeux puis soupira.

« C’est dégueulasse comme pratique, franchement… C’est l’anus, on chie par là.… »

« Les femmes ont leurs règles par le vagin, c’est dégueulasse aussi. »

« Ce n’est que du sang, ça se nettoie. »

« Ce n’est que de la merde, ça se nettoie. »

Un point partout. Kevin rajouta.

« Harry, je ne veux pas te forcer à accepter, mais cette zone n’est pas si crade que tu l’imagines, un lavement ou un sort de lavement et c’est nickel. Ne t’enfermes pas dans des préjugés d’hétéro borné. »

« Je ne suis pas borné… Mais. »

Kevin le coupa.

« Alors arrêtes de te prendre la tête, tu aimes les hommes, peut-être les femmes aussi, tu bandes pour des mecs. Laisses-toi avancer et un jour, tu trouveras le mec avec qui tu veux passer le pas et découvrir le sexe anal. Mais ne te laisses pas enfermer. Mes parents m’ont toujours répété que l’homosexualité était une tare.. contraire à la nature et j’en passe. J’ai fait deux tentatives de suicide à cause d’eux, maintenant je me rend compte à quel point j’avais tord de les écouter. Ce qui compte le plus, c’est ce que ton cœur te dit, c’est d’être bien avec toi-même. Et on n’obtient la sérénité et le bonheur qu’en accord total avec soi-même. »

« C’est pas gagné. » soupira le brun.

« Peut-être, mais c’est mieux que de construire sa vie sur des mensonges, de se mentir en sortant avec une fille juste pour coucher sans sentiments, pour peu que tu arrives même à la toucher et bander sans être dégoûter ou penser à un homme. C’est ça que tu veux ? Faire ta vie avec une femme que tu blesseras inconsciemment toute ta vie en ne lui faisant jamais vraiment l’amour ? Juste pour que tes amis, les autres, te croient hétéro ? On vit très bien en étant homo. »

Harry mit ses mains sur ses yeux en pleurant.

« Je sais pas, je sais plus. »

Kevin le laissa tranquille et sortit de la chambre. Un pas de fait, Harry était au moins touché par ses paroles.

* * *

* * *

Théodore Nott traînait toujours dans des endroits où il était au calme. La bibliothèque en tête de liste. Sa réputation de mec mystérieux ne l’atteignait même pas. Il s’en fichait royalement. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Après la mort de  sa mère, son père l’avait élevé seul. Ses compagnons de jeux avaient été un elfe de maison qui n’avait pas le droit à de trop grands contacts avec lui, et ses jouets, pas des jouet indigne d’un aristocrate, que des jouet dignes d’intérêt, puzzles, échecs, jeux de dame, rébus, devinettes, ce genre de choses.

Les peluches avaient été enlevées a l’âge de cinq ans, son père le désignant comme un grand garçon à cet âge et donc : exit, les peluches.

La lecture était son refuge, la lecture et l’écriture. Seulement, depuis quelque temps, ses écrit devenaient de moins en moins chastes et ‘corrects’ il se prenait lui même en faute après relecture, dans les moments d’inspiration sa plume écrivait comme s’il était en transe et il ne prêtait pas trop attention à ses écrits, ni au contenu. Mais à la relecture… C’était autre choses. Merlin ! Ses ancêtres, tous ministre ou président du Magenmagot, auraient fait une attaque. Surtout sur ce texte.

Mais qu’est ce qui lui avait pris d’écrire une histoire entre deux mecs ?

Il soupira et rentra à la salle commune, après tout les artistes et les écrivains avaient toujours eu des idées farfelues… c’était certainement un moyen de décompresser.

Il entra et fut aimablement introduit dans la discussion entre Draco, Blaise, Gregory et Vincent. Bien que les deux derniers ne comprennent pas forcement tout de la discussion à bâtons rompus entre Blaise et Draco sur le cours du marché sorcier.

Il ouvrit un livre. Très peu pour lui. Il allait certainement traumatiser des générations de Nott, mais lui ferait écrivain. 

« Théo, tu penses quoi de la chute de la bourse en ce moment ? Influence mondiale ou juste économie de marché qui se casse la figure ? » demanda Blaise. Théo releva le nez.

« Simple baisse temporaire, après l’économie de guerre à cause du Lord Noir, ça a un peut de mal à se stabiliser. »

Cette réponse mit d’accord tout le monde. Mais décidément, ce Théo était franchement mystérieux.

Théo avait appris à s’intéresser à tout, donner le change sans jamais révéler quoi que ce soit sur lui, ses pensées ou même son opinion. Rester neutre, à l’écart, dans l’ombre. Par moment, c’était blessant, pas le tiers de Serpentard ne connaissait son nom et il ne parlait même pas des autres maisons. Il restait en retrait la plupart du temps, mais n’était pas dénué de caractère. Certains, notamment Blaise, en avaient fait les frais.

Depuis, il ne lui prenait plus de gel douche sans lui demander… Question de survie.

Draco trouvait Théo agréable et gentil, pas un mot de trop, une certaine classe et une bonne prestance. Il l’enviait de son aptitude à passer inaperçu au milieu d’une foule malgré sa beauté, ses actions etc. Lui, où qu’il aille, son nom le précédait. Malfoy par ci, Malfoy par là. Il se battait pour la une avec Potter, et ça il n’aimait pas trop. Surtout quand c’était sur sa vie privé.

* * *

Théo rentra au manoir familial pour les vacances de Février. Il déballa ses affaires et étala sur son bureau ses cahier de cours, et notamment ses cahiers d’histoire. Entre temps, il avair presque fait un roman sur l’histoire de ces deux hommes amoureux. Il avait deux cents pages manuscrites, classe oblige, sans fautes. Il la relut une dernière fois le soir, rougissant de son audace à écrire un truc si… si… gay et osé. Il avait presque failli écrire une scène de sexe. Mais là, son cerveau avait fait un blocage et il avais coupé court pour continuer sur la suite. Rien que de penser aux possibles étreintes de ses personnages, il s’était mis à bander incroyablement.

Etait-il gay ?

Une fois sa lecture finie, il posa le sort de verrouillage dessus et s’endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain, il se décida à faire un saut dehors, dans les rues du Londres sorcier. Il transplana et se balada. Evitant consciencieusement l’allée aux boutiques plus que douteuses et celle des librairies. Puis il se laissa entrainer, capuche rabattue pour aller dans une librairie et demander où il pourrait se faire publier. L’homme lui indiqua une maison d’édition du quartier gay où son histoire aurait des chances d’être au moins lue, sinon reliée et publiée.

Il entra en tremblant un peu, il pénétrait dans le quartier gay, avec sa rue principale et son allée, douteuse. Celle-là même qu’il tentait d’oublier. Il entra pour présenter son travail. Le jeune homme dans la boutique derrière son bureau examina le manuscrit.

« Je peux vous le garder à lire. Moyennant une signature, votre récit sera protégé en droits d’auteur. S’il passe la lecture, on vous enverra un contrat à signer. »

« Ça me va. »

L’homme lui fit signer un contrat de droits d’auteur qu’il conserva et ressortit.

La curiosité le prit et il s’engouffra dans l’allée douteuse. Allées de sex-shop où étaient affichées les dernières nouveautés. Il entra dans une boutique pour jeter un œil. 

« Hep, vous ? »

« Nh ? » fit Théo au sorcier qui tenait la boutique.

« Votre carte d’identité sorcière, c’est interdit aux mineurs ici. »

Théo sortit sans demander son reste. De toute façon, il avait eu sa réponse plus tard, en croisant un beau mec qui l’avait vraiment fait baver, et il rentra chez lui plus que chamboulé.

Il était bel et bien attiré par les hommes. Étrangement, cela ne fut pas si compliqué à admettre. Les sorciers le prenaient bien, juste que son père ferait une crise, il n’avait jamais pu sentir les homos et ne s’en cachait qu’a peine. Lui… Lui ,il avait un peu de mal à digérer l’information, mais bon, homme ou femme, après tout le but était d’y trouver du plaisir.

Il regarda d’un œil morne son bureau. Il décida d’aller piquer la carte d’identité sorcière de son père et retourna discrètement à l’allées des gays. Il entra dans un magasin, librairie spécialisée. Il feuilletait distraitement les magazines gays quand il se décida à regarder la femme qui tenait la boutique.

« Vous cherchez quoi, jeune homme ? » fit-elle. Une belle blonde, l’air douce.

« Heu, je ne sais pas trop. »

Elle se mit a rire doucement.

« Tu te découvres juste ? »

Théo rougit un peu sous sa capuche.

« Je croit. »

Elle l’attira dans un autre rayon.

« À mon avis, tu est mineur, mais t’en fais pas je dirai rien. Juste pour une première fois, commence pas par du porno directement, ya des livres sympa sur les relations homos. Ya un peut de sexe décrit mais rien de trop choquant. »

« Merci. »

« Mélinda. »

« Merci Mélinda. » fit Théo, décontenancé. Il regarda, effectivement ça avait l’air moins hard que les autres. Moins choquant.

« Excusez moi de vous demandez ça… Mais… J’écris moi aussi quelques romans… Seulement je ne connais pas les positions… »

« Ho, tu écris aussi ? »

Elle s’éloigna pour ramener un livre.

« Ya rien de mieux que le Kâma-Sûtra de base, et puis ça sert toujours… »

Il prit un livre qui avais l’air sympa dans la pile, une histoire de deux ados amoureux et gays. Elle l’emmena à la caisse.

« On oublie la carte, ou t’as volé celle de ton père, ou tu as une fausse carte, mais franchement, même sans te voir, je dirais quinze ans. »

« Oui. » grogna le blond. Elle rigola.

« Ne dis juste pas où tu as eu ça. Et je serais curieuse de lire ton roman. »

« Si vous y tenez. »

Il prit les deux livres.

« Pourquoi une femme tient un magasin dans le quartier gay, vous êtes lesbienne ? »

Elle se mit a rire.

« Hétéro à tendance bi. Ce qui ne m’empêche pas d’aimer ce coin. »

« Vous vivez là depuis longtemps ? »

« Assez pour savoir que les ados gays n’ont pas beaucoup de moyens pour se procurer des informations valables. Surtout venant d’un milieu aristocratique. »

« Je reviendrai pour vous faire lire mon roman. » dit-il avant de partir.

* * *

Il avait reçu un hibou lui adressant un contrat pour publier son roman. Il n’y croyait pas, mais fut très heureux de rentrer dans le monde des auteur publiés. Il fit le nécessaire pour retravailler le contrat et, après deux échanges de courrier, lui et l’éditeur se mirent d’accord. Il demanda un transfert direct de l’argent gagné sur un compte en banque personnel, il signa de son nom de plume et récupéra l’original de son manuscrit.

Il transplana chez la libraire pour lui remettre une copie et ils passèrent un moment à discuter. Il appréciait la femme douce qu’elle était.

« Dis-moi mon grand, ça te plairait de rencontrer un ami à moi, tu as l’air d’avoir des questions à poser. Mais je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour y répondre. »

Théo se dit que de toute façon, ça pourrait toujours être bien, il avait pas mal d’interrogations en effet. Et même si Mélinda voulait l’aider, elle n’était pas l’interlocuteur idéal.

Elle lui donna rendez-vous pour les vacances prochaine et Théo avait déjà hâte d’y être. Elle lui promit de lui adresser la suite du premier volume acheté il y a quelques jours et finit par rabattre la capuche pour embrasser son front maternellement. Elle lui remit sa capuche comme si de rien n’était et Théo repartit, sincèrement content et chamboulé. Il venait de trouver une personne pour parler de ses problèmes d’ado gay, et peut-être même un peu d’amour maternel qui lui manquait cruellement.

C’est le sourire aux lèvres qu’il alla se coucher. Oui il était gay, et c’était peut être la plus belle aventure de sa vie.


	3. Chapter 3

Théo passait relativement souvent chez Mélinda, que ce soit à la boutique pour chercher un manga ou un roman gay, et souvent de l’inspiration pour ses écrits, ou en soirée qu’elle organisait simplement chez elle avec des amis, gays ou lesbiennes, certains juste bi, ou amis d’enfance hétéros mais très ouverts.

Grâce à elle, il avait découvert un univers alternatif, très plaisant, il pouvait être lui sans pression sociale, sans craindre le rejet. Même s’il prenait soin de légèrement changer son apparence, couleur de cheveux et visage comme la couleur de ses yeux.

Déjà que son père avait fait une crise pour ses sorties nocturnes, alors s’il savait que c’était pour ce genre de soirées… Il était foutu. Vivement la majorité, pensa-t-il. Enfin, il n’avait pas à se plaindre. Son premier roman avait eu l’effet d’une vraie bombe au sein de la communauté gay et lesbienne. Mélinda lui avait dit que tous étaient ravis d’avoir enfin un auteur qui écrive sur la réalité des conditions homos. Et pas juste une histoire pour la baise avec relations explicites.

Il avait fait un tel boom dans le milieu que même des librairies généralisées commençaient à placer son livre en vitrine. Il n’était pas loin du best-seller et son éditeur, franchement ravi, avait amélioré son contrat. Il avait pu, grâce à ça, mettre de l’argent de côté.

Il s’amusait à cette soirée, il était même dragué par un mec mignon, plus âgé que lui mais agréable. Si, jusqu’ici, il n’avait jamais vraiment osé passer le pas, avec ce Greg il en avait très envie. Peut-être aussi parce que Greg le chauffait en le draguant depuis plus d’un quart d’heure.

Sans même s’en rendre compte, ils avaient dérivé vers une chambre d’amis. Mélinda lui avait dit qu’étant mineur, et surtout dans l’impossibilité d’aller chez lui le jour où il voudrait le faire, elle préférait vraiment qu’il prenne la chambre d’amis plutôt que de se retrouver chez un inconnu. Théo l’avait remerciée, c’était plus prudent, ça le rassurait et Mélinda serait elle aussi plus rassurée. Il savait parfaitement qu’elle avait rangé dans le tiroir tout ce qu’il fallait, protections sorcières ou moldues ( au cas ou ^^) et lubrifiant. Il en aurait rougi tellement elle le prenait sous son aile.

Mélinda était comme une mère pour lui, toujours là quand il fallait, sans jamais le juger. Il arrêta ses réflexions en fermant la porte. Tout se passait bien et, malgré son appréhension grandissante, il avait vraiment envie de ce mec.

« Dessus ou dessous ? » lui susurra Greg, se collant à lui en virant la chemise dérangeante.

« Dessus. » répliqua Théo. Greg grogna mais continua à le chauffer, le blond n’était pas en reste et finalement, ils parvinrent à atteindre le lit. Greg se prépara à enlever le pantalon avec le boxer pour une fellation, mais s’arrêta devant l’imposante érection.

« Putain, t’es bien monté. » Il avait l’air pâlichon. « Je préférerais dominer… »

« Hors de question. » fit Théo, de plus en plus mal à l’aise et flippé.

« Dominer avec un monstre pareil ? Ça rentrera jamais dans mon cul ce truc ! »

Greg se releva et reprit son haut, enfila ses chaussure et claqua la porte. Théo, assis sur le lit, n’en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Bien sûr, il savait qu’il était bien doté par la nature, m’enfin de là à fuir à toutes jambes… Quand même !

Il se laissa choir sur le matelas, vira de ses jambes son pantalon et remonta son boxer. Une main sur les yeux, il retint des larmes de frustration et de déception. Il n’imaginait pas pouvoir être rejeté de cette façon par un mec. Surtout ici, chez Mélinda !

Dépité, il s’endormit, amer.

Mélinda, en fin de soirée, vint dans la chambre après avoir vu Greg partir comme un voleur deux minutes après s’être éclipsé avec Théo. Visiblement, tout ne s’était pas super bien passé… Elle remit la couverture sur le garçon et referma la porte en soupirant.

« Greg, tu vas mourir si tu lui as fait du mal ! » murmura-t-elle.

Théo se leva et prit son petit déjeuner en face de Mélinda et son journal.

« Greg ne t’a pas fait du mal ? »

Théo, surpris, releva la tête.

« Non. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Et voilà, comme à chaque fois qu’il allait moyennement bien, Mélinda prononçait cette phrase magique. Elle était bien la seule à se soucier de lui de la sorte, à savoir quand un truc le tracassait, à vouloir l’écouter sans y être forcée par la bienséance. Mélinda était comme une mère, il ne l’avouerait que sous la torture, mais il adorait ses câlins et se sentait écouté par cette femme douce.

« On n’a rien fait Mé', il est juste parti, ne voulant pas être en dessous. »

Mélinda soupira. Depuis le temps, elle savait parfaitement que Théo ne lui donnait qu’une partie. Parce que, connaissant un peut Greg, il n’était pas du genre à refuser d’être en dessous, bien au contraire.

« Tu crois que cette histoire va être suffisante ? » fit-elle. Théo soupira, bon il avait essayé au moins.

« Mes vingt centimètres l’ont fait fuir. » grogna-il. Elle fut surprise un moment.

« C’est vraiment une chochotte ce type ! » soupira-elle. Elle se leva pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, bruns cette fois-ci, et le coller d’office entre ses seins.

« Te prends pas la tête, il est con. Tu trouveras mieux la prochaine fois. »

« Tu n’imagines pas comme c’est vexant. » grogna Théo, déçu et triste.

« Je comprends bien, mais je te jure que tu trouveras mieux. Restes pas sur un échec comme ça. »

Théo soupira en se laissant bercer. C’était bon d’avoir de l’amour maternel.

* * *

Théo regardait le groupe à côté de lui. Ils tournaient à un couloir et BLAM !

Le Serpentard et les filles de Serdaigle venaient de se retrouver sur le cul à cause d’un imbécile.

« Mais ça va pas ! Devant la bibliothèque en plus. » râla une fille en ramassant ses livres.

« Aïeuuu. » grogna une autre.

Harry se releva précipitamment.

« Désolé. »

Il aida tout le monde à reprendre ses affaire et fut mortellement gêné de son inattention. Théo reprit sa plume tombée au sol, et maintenant cassée. Il soupira en la remettant dans son sac. Une belle plume comme ça…

« Je suis désolé pour ta plume, Nott. » fit Harry piteux. Les filles repartirent en râlant contre le Survivant, et Théo regarda les yeux verts avec attention. Il essaya de garder une voix totalement neutre… Ce qui était difficile, il était depuis un moment très attiré par Potter… Mais ce qui le surprit vraiment, c’est que Potter connaisse son nom. Lui que la plupart des gens ne remarquaient pas !

« Je la changerai, c’est pas si grave. »

Harry avait épié Théodore Nott. C’était grave, c’était sa plume d’oie préférée, il la sortait surtout pour les examens et les contrôles, l’avait toujours sur lui. Comme son père et son vif, ou Ron et ses gants en peau de dragon offerts par Hermione.

Il regarda ses pieds.

« Pour me faire pardonner je pourrais la faire réparer, tu as l’air d’y tenir énormément. »

Théo se retint d’écarquiller les yeux, il avait remarqué ? Il sortit les deux morceaux pour les donner à Harry.

« Si tu y parviens, je serais soulagé. »

Harry la rangea dans sa trousse, qui était protégée par une batterie de sorts contre les chocs et autres, il sortit sa longue plume de phénix.

« Tiens, en attendant je te prête ma plume, c’est celle de Fumseck, moi aussi j’y tiens énormément. »

Et Harry s’enfuit comme un voleur, les joues un peu rouges.

Théo venait à peine de comprendre que Harry avait filé à l’anglaise. La scène semblait surréaliste. Il regarda la plume de phénix pour se prouver qu’il n’avait pas halluciné les évènements et, une fois remis de ses surprises, il rentra à sa salle commune.

« Wow Théo, t’as une belle plume ! » fit Blaise en le voyant taffer sur son devoir. Il releva la tête alors que Draco, juste à côté sur un devoir d’astronomie, le regardait, un sourcil relevé.

« Mais, c’est la plume fétiche de Potter ! »

« Tu lui as volée ? » demanda Blaise, ahuri.

« Non, j’ai d’autres choses plus enrichissantes à faire que d’aller lui voler sa plume. » fit Théo en levant les yeux au ciel. Même si l’animosité inter-maison avait cessé, il était de ‘coutume’ de faire chier les Gryffys, et ils leur rendaient bien.

« Potter t’a donné sa plume favorite ? » fit Draco, surpris. Théo soupira.

« Non plus. »

En voyant leur mine interrogative, il replongea dans son livre et à son écriture. Merde, il tenait la plume de Harry Potter, le mec qui lui faisait de l’effet… Bon, même plus que de l’effet. Mais soyons réalistes deux secondes, Potter était hétéro à ce qu’il sache. Et s’il en savait tant sur lui, c’était certainement puisqu’il était dans le groupe de Serpys qui lui faisaient des emmerdes à la première occasion !

Mais quand même, il avait la plume de Harry en main.

De son côté, Harry, mortellement gêné d’avoir cassé la plume, était venu voir Dumbledore pour de l’aide. Un simple Reparo sur un objet magique comme celui-ci ne fonctionnerait jamais. Elle était enchantée pour faire plume à papote, corriger les fautes, effacer les ratures, éviter les taches, les bavures. Bref une merveille de plume, d’un blanc nacré vraiment fascinant. Dumbledore, avec le sourire, avait réparé la plume et avait même rajouté un sort de conservation et un d’anti-casse.

Harry regarda la plume dans son lit alors qu’il cherchait à dormir… Il avait la plume de Théo… Sa plume !

Il soupira en la rangeant avant de devenir totalement fétichiste et se cala pour dormir.

Le lendemain il aborda Théo entre deux couloirs. Il était seul, merci Merlin. Théo se retrouva devant le brun et replaça une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Harry faillit gémir… Comment pouvait-on être si sensuel avec un mouvement si anodin ?

« Voilà, j’ai réparé ta plume. Dumbledore a même rajouté un sort de conservation et un anti-casse. »

Théo reprit sa plume avec le sourire.

« Merci. J’y tiens, c’était celle de ma mère. »

Il lui redonna la plume de phénix avant de relever le nez.

« Ta plume est agréable à utiliser. »

Harry se flagella pour ne pas tourner cette phrase à un autre usage, moins chaste…

« La tienne est très belle, je… Je n’ai pas osé l’utiliser. »

Théo soupira intérieurement. Il était tellement mignon, gêné. Mais il se dit que, parti comme ça il n’allait pas aller super loin… Alors il se décida à se jeter à l’eau. Et après, les Gryffys était courageux, hein ?

« Tu aimes écrire ? J’ai remarqué que ta plume avait certains sorts très… aboutis pour une simple écriture de devoirs. »

Harry regarda ses mains.

« Je dessine des BD. Pour les lettrines, c’est à cause du courrier officiel, comme les phrases de politesses. Elle a un nombre de polices d’écriture à faire pâlir un ordinateur, et serait plus efficace que tous les logiciels de retouche d’images moldus. Et comme Hermione en avais marre de nous voir, Ron et moi, écrire comme des cochons, elle a posé une batterie de sorts de mise en page... »

Harry reprit son air et vit le regard de Théo, intéressé. Il ajouta.

« Mais ta plume a un certain style, et je suis certain qu’elle a aussi plein de sorts comme ça. »

Théo ricana.

« Pas dans le même style. Ça te dirait de venir ce soir au balcon nord ? Tu me montreras tes dessins ? »

Harry n’en revenait pas… C’était un rencard ?

« Heu… Oui… Si tu veux… Mais… Ça cache un rendez-vous ? »

Théo fut désarçonné par cette question.

« À toi de voir, mais si tu décides de ne pas venir, préviens moi, que je ne poireaute pas des heures. »

Théo partit un peut vite, mais il ne voulait pas avoir un refus clair et net. Les râteaux, il en avait suffisamment pris, et pas des très agréables. Il soupira. Harry viendrait, il lui montrerait peut-être ses dessins, mais lui dirait certainement qu’il n’y aurait rien de plus.

Il ne devait pas se faire de fausse joie.

Harry Potter était hétéro, lui gay… incompatible.


	4. Chapter 4

C’est un peu fébrile que Théo alla sur le balcon après le repas du soir. Pas décidé à attendre son rencard comme une jeune fille, il se mit a écrire.

Il était pris dans son récit quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta un peu.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Théo l’invita à s’installer sur un pouf qu’il avait invoqué, et Harry prit place.

« Tu écris quoi ? »

Théo se retint de rougir.

« Un roman. »

« Ho, ça parle de quoi ? »

Théo prit le temps de regarder le Gryffy qui, depuis la sortie a Pré-Au-Lard, s’était vraiment embelli. Mais il ne savait toujours pas si, véritablement, Harry était attiré par les hommes. Le baiser de ce mec, Kevin s’il se souvenait bien, ne voulait peut-être rien dire.

Il se lança. Après tout, il verrait sa réaction.

« De deux garçons amoureux qui ont plein de problèmes. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu… Tu écris un livre sur un couple gay ? »

Théo allait baisser les yeux, déçu, quand Harry eut un petit rire tout excité.

« C’est cool ! Dis, tu me feras lire ? »

Ce fut au tour de Théo d’être surpris.

« Si tu veux, mais… Dans ce tome, les scènes sont assez explicites, sans être vulgaire non plus… »

Harry lui fit un sourire.

« Tant mieux, le porno gay, c’est pas mon trip. Merde ! Si j’avais imaginé que tu écrivais, en plus des livres gays… » il fit une pause. « Tu es gay ? »

Théo retint son souffle.

« Oui. » C’était sorti hésitant. Lui, si maître de lui-même, avait perdu toute assurance. Harry lui fit un sourire.

« T’en fais pas, c’est pas moi qui irai le dire. » Il reprit un visage un peu plus concentré, voire même anxieux.

« C’était bien un rendez-vous ? »

Théo pria tous les saints connus pour que ce soit réciproque, que le brun ne l’envoie pas sur les roses.

« Ça dépend si tu es hétéro ou pas. »

Intérieurement, Théo se lamenta, c’était tellement dur d’avouer à une personne qu’on l’aimait ! Harry soupira de soulagement, mais Théo le prit autrement et pâlit un peu.

« Je suis gay. »

Une minute de calme permit à tous les deux de se remettre de leurs émotions. Théo remerciait le ciel, Harry calmait son cœur un poil agité.

« Tu me fais lire et je te montre mes dessins ? »

« Ça me va. »

Et chacun se plongea dans le travail de l’autre.

Un moment après Harry releva le nez.

« Merde, c’est vraiment bien écrit. Mais... C’est pas la suite des couleurs de la vie ? »

Théo soupira.

« Si. »

Harry sourit.

« La classe, je tiens dans mes mains le prochain tome. Je pourrai avoir un autographe sur ce tome une fois fini ? »

Théo le regarda, halluciné.

« Toi qui détestes signer des autographes, tu m’en demandes un ? »

Harry rougit furieusement.

« Désolé, c’est vrai que vu comme ça… Mais j’ai dévoré le premier… Enfin, si tu veux pas c’est pas grave. »

Théo eu un rictus.

« Je te dédicace tous mes livres, même ceux à venir, si tu acceptes de devenir mon dessinateur pour les couvertures. »

Harry ouvrit de grand yeux.

« Sérieux ? Mais… Je… Je fais pas ce genre de dessins… »

Théo regarda attentivement les dessins variés et en sortit un, Ron sur son balai.

« Tu dessines très bien les personnes, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un défi pour toi… »

Harry soupira et rougit un peu.

« Je peux toujours essayer. »

Chacun se regarda, mortellement bien, mais aussi gêné. Bien avec la simple présence de l’autre, gêné de ne pas dire clairement le fond de son cœur.

La soirée passa doucement à parler des débuts de Théo et ceux de Harry.

« J’ai commencé a écrire des petites histoires de flirts avec deux garçons. C’est un peu grâce à ça que je me suis rendu compte que j’aimais les mecs. » fit Théo. Harry, les bras sur les genoux et la tête posée dessus, le regardait.

« Et tu l’as bien pris ? »

Théo soupira.

« Mouai. Une fois l’information digérée, je n’ai pas fait de crise ou autre. Je me fiche pas mal de ce que peuvent penser les autres… Finalement, quelle différence entre aimer un garçon ou une fille ? »

Harry soupira. Théo le regarda étrangement.

« Tu ne l’as pas franchement bien pris, visiblement. »

Harry fit non avec la tête. Il inspira.

« Les moldus, surtout mon oncle et ma tante, ont toujours été très, très étroits d’esprit. J’ai baigné dans des tas de précepts, notamment ‘’l’homosexualité est une maladie, une tare et on devrait tuer de telles erreurs de la nature.’’ Et même si ici c’est plutôt bien pris, j’avais encore en fond sonores ces phrases horribles qui tournaient en boucle. »

« Je comprends. » fit Théo. il s’adossa au mur un peu mieux.

« Mon père a toujours été un homophobe virulent. »

Harry grimaça.

« Au moins je n’aurai jamais à annoncer ça à mes parents. Ça doit pas être facile de se prendre le rejet de ses parents dans la tronche. »

Théo souleva les épaules.

« À dire vrai, je m’en fous. Je veux être écrivain, rien que ça ferait se retourner tous mes ancêtres dans leur tombe et crever mon père d’une crise cardiaque. La communauté sorcière au complet s’imagine que je vais suivre le chemin tracé et faire président du Mangenmagot ou Premier Ministre. »

Harry ricana.

« Remarque, tu ferais classe en robe noire. »

Théo rosit puis souffla, indigné.

« Tu me vois avec l’horrible perruque blanche ? Beurk ! »

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux de bon cœur.

Théo finit par se reprendre et fixa Harry dans les yeux.

« Le mec de Pré-Au-Lard, Kevin, c’est ton copain ? »

Harry parut surpris, puis ricana.

« Heureusement, non ! Kevin a un mec aussi pervers que lui. Il essaye juste de me pourrir la vie depuis que je refuse leurs plans à trois. Ils ont vraiment trop apprécié la première fois ! » marmonna Harry sur la fin. Théo ouvrit de grand yeux.

« Tu veux dire que tu as couché avec deux autres mecs, en même temps ? »

Harry rougit comme une tomate pour le coup.

« Oui. » murmura-t-il. Théo siffla d’admiration.

« La vache ! Et dire que tout le monde te croit hétéro et puceau. S’ils savaient… Ils ne s’en remettraient pas ! » ricana le blond. Peut-être pour cacher un poil sa jalousie. Harry se détendit.

« Puceau ? Merde j’ai eu treize mecs, et je ne compte pas Kevin et son pervers de copain ! C’est presque insultant pour moi. »

Théo ricana, un peu jaune.

« Treize ? Eh bien, joli tableau de chasse. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Que des coups d’un soir. Rien de glorieux. »

Leur discussion continua sur tout et rien, revenant quelques fois à leur passion, dessin ou écriture.

Théo souriait doucement, content de pouvoir apprécier la simple présence de Harry. Harry était simplement la tête dans les bras à le regarder et apprécier parler avec lui de choses et d’autres. Les doutes sur le sentiments de l’autre restaient en fond sonore, mais pour le moment aucun ne s’en souciait vraiment. Ils avaient tout leur temps pour s’apprivoiser, découvrir l’autre.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry soupira. Une semaine qu’ils avaient leurs petits rendez-vous sur le balcon. Il avait enfin pondu un dessin correct pour Théo. En fait il avait un mal fou à ne pas les dessiner tous les deux à la place des personnages s’embrassant contre un mur.

Il en crevait d’envie, en une semaine ils n’avaient rien fait, pas de frôlement de main ou de baiser…

C’était décidé ce soir il se jetait à l’eau pour l’embrasser, au moins officialiser leur relation… Si toutefois il y avait bien relation. Il devait être courageux et oublier la voix qui lui disait qu’il n’avait aucune chance. C’était Théo qui lui avait filé rendez-vous. Il était simplement ridicule à angoisser comme une gamine !

Arrivé devant le balcon, à la tombée du jour, il prit une inspiration… Pour se dégonfler complètement en voyant Théo rêvasser sur le balcon, les cheveux légèrement ondulés par le vent. Théo se retourna et, la surprise passée, souleva un sourcil moqueur avec un rictus.

« Tu me mates ? »

Harry avait envie de l’embrasser, mais aussi de disparaître pour être un pauvre imbécile à mater sans vergogne ! Mais son dos cambré et ses fesses juste suggérées dans la position avant était tentants. Théo roula des yeux pour tendre le bras et attirer le brun a lui.

« Respire. » lui glissa Théo à l’oreille et Harry soupira.

« Je suis nul. » se lamenta le brun. Théo le regarda un moment. Avec un regard pareil, dur de se poser des questions.

« Tu me plais beaucoup, et visiblement c’est réciproque. » Bon, Théo tournait autour du pot, mais il ne savait pas trop comment avouer son amour… Personne n’avait eu la délicate attention de lui expliquer comment les relations sociales fonctionnaient…

Harry l’embrassa doucement, une main venant dans la nuque frôler les cheveux doux et Théo, surpris, se laissa complètement aller. C’était un peut bestial, gauche, doux et pressant en même temps. Comment Harry arrivait-il à passer tout ça dans un baiser ?

Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s’emmêlèrent, leurs jambes aussi.

Harry finit par se détacher à regret. Si ça c’était pas de l’officialisation de relation…

« On serait peut-être mieux dans la salle sur demande. » fit le brun.

« La salle sur demande? » Théo souleva un sourcil interrogatif.

« Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Il attira le blond dans les couloirs et, une fois arrivés devant un pan de mur vide, il passa trois fois devant. En ouvrant, Théo regarda avec étonnement les tables retro-éclairées pour les dessins, une table vide avec plein de dessins étalés. Un lit dans un coin et une cheminée allumée dans un autre.

« la salle fait apparaître ce dont on a envie. C'est ma pièce pour dessiner. Je viens ici souvent et quelquefois je reste dormir… Mais je dois éviter, parce que le matin, si on ne me voit pas dans la salle commune, c'est tout un cirque de m'expliquer à mes amis... » 

Théo regarda les ébauches de dessins posées en vrac sur le bureau et en prit quelques unes.

« C'est nous? »

Harry rougit en voyant le dessin.

« Heu... Oui... Je... J'ai eu du mal à te faire la couverture du livre. »

Théo se rapprocha pour l'embrasser.

« Tu dessines vraiment très bien. »

Harry rougit et se détacha pour lui montrer son dessin. Théo le regarda, et tomba sous le charme du dessin immédiatement. Ces deux ados s'embrassant contre un mur dégageaient une sensualité époustouflante.

Théo réclama un portrait de lui et Harry passa une bonne partie de la soirée à le dessiner. Une fois qu'il releva le nez de son dessin, Théo dormait à moitié sur le lit où il s'était installé pour être confortable. Harry lui mit la couverture et l'installa mieux. Il sortit une nouvelle feuille et le dessina sur le lit, endormi, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller.

La fatigue le gagna rapidement et il finit par se décider à aller dormir. Il se cala dans la partie restante du lit en regardant Théo dormir roulé en boule sur le côté. Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller en le regardant et finit par s'endormir.

Théo se réveilla lové dans les bras du brun et soupira d'aise. On était dimanche matin fort heureusement, car c'était un rayon de lumière de ce traître de soleil qui avait passé la barrière de ses cheveux et sa paupière pour venir le chatouiller qui l‘avait réveillé.

Il se souvenait vaguement avoir viré son pull et son tee-shirt, suivi de son pantalon et de ses chaussettes dans la nuit ; collé au brun il avait eu trop chaud. Mais là, il était très bien, bonne température, collé à la peau d'Harry.

Il se colla un peu plus et des bras l'encerclèrent doucement.

« Je t 'ai pas réveillé ? » chuchota Théo.

« Non. » fit Harry, pas décidé à bouger. Comme Théo n’était pas parti pour bouger non plus, ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Jusqu'à ce que le repas du midi vienne les rappeler à l’ordre.

« Je ne peux pas louper le repas. » fit Harry fataliste, déjà qu’il aurait à justifier son absence… Alors manquer le repas, c’était suicidaire. Théo se décala un peu.

« Moi non plus, je ne peux pas louper le repas sans éveiller l’intérêt des autres. »

Ils mirent du temps à se séparer et se rhabiller, et enfin du temps a décoller leurs bouches pour partir chacun de leur côté pour aller manger. Ron ne posa pas de questions à Harry, trop pressé d’aller manger, et Hermione semblait bouder… Ça l’arrangeait pour le moment.

Harry soupira le soir une fois dans son lit, personne n’était venu lui poser de questions ou autres. Ron toqua au montant du lit et Harry lui ouvrit les tenture. Le roux s’installa sur le bout du lit et, machinalement, posa un sort de silence avant de regarder Harry avec un sourire.

« Je t’ai couvert cette nuit. »

Harry soupira.

« Merci. »

« Tu pars tous les soirs ou presque en ce moment. À moins que je ne sois aveugle, tu as quelqu’un. »

Harry sourit, Ron n’était pas si bête qu’il le laissait entendre.

« Ouais. »

Ron eut un sourire.

« Allez raconte, il est comment ? Il a quel âge, je veux tous savoir, de sa couleur de cheveux à son adresse. »

Ron semblait comme devant un cadeau de noël et Harry ricana.

« Il est blond, les yeux bleus, plus petit que moi mais pas de grand-chose une petite tête je dirais. Pas de lunettes, je serais incapable de te dire où il habite, mais il est ici à Poudlard. »

Ron réfléchit.

« Un blond aux yeux bleus, dis-moi que ce n’est pas Malfoy. » supplia Ron.

« Ce n’est pas Malfoy, de toute façon Malfoy est hétéro… Et il a les yeux gris, et fait ma taille. » ajouta Harry, ce qui fit soupirer Ron.

« Je me voyais mal devenir ‘gentil’ avec Malfoy, qu’on ne se batte plus passe encore mais l’inviter à Noël dans la famille… J’aurais eu du mal. » Ron rigola avec Harry de la vision de Malfoy entouré de roux sous le sapin de noël.

« Alors, c’est qui ? »

Devant l’insistance du roux Harry abdiqua.

« Théodore Nott. »

Ron ouvrit de grand yeux avant de sourire.

« Je me disais bien que tu le regardais plus que d’habitude. »

Harry rougit.

« Sérieux ? Personne ne le sait ? » paniqua un peu le brun.

« Je ne pense pas. »

Harry soupira, rassuré. Ron avait de nouveau un petit sourire.

« Ça a l’air d’être sérieux avec lui. »

Harry regarda ses mains.

« J’espère, en tout cas c’est pas un coup d’un soir pour moi. »

Ron lui mit la main sur l’épaule.

« Je l’espère pour toi aussi, tu as l’air heureux en ce moment et moi je suis content. »

Harry ricana.

« Et toi avec Hermione ? »

Ron se mit à soupirer et rougir.

« Ho bah tu sais… C’est que… J’arrive pas a lui dire. J’ai la trouille de la perdre comme amie… »

« Ron, elle t’aime aussi, ça se voit à des kilomètres. »

Ron fit la moue.

« J’ai pas la même facilité que toi tu sais. »

« Rhooo dis pas ça. » fit Harry en taquinant Ron, s’ensuivit une bataille de polochons en règle et quelques rires.

Harry avait une pensée, il était vraiment heureux maintenant, entouré de ses amis qui l’avaient vraiment aidés à s’accepter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -voix d'hôtesse-  
> L’auteur est au regret de vous informer qu’il n’y a que deux pages pour ce chapitre. Mais l’auteur vous informe aussi que c’est deux pages de pur bonheur, puisque c’est un très bon lime.  
> Ami.e.s lect.eur.rice.s, attention au citron !

Harry attendait leur rendez-vous galant comme une jeune fille à ses premiers émois. Il avait fait un gros effort déjà depuis quelques temps sur sa tenue et ses cheveux. Il était littéralement à tomber par terre, et bon nombre de filles bavaient sur son passage. Ron se moquait bien de lui d’ailleurs.

Mais quelle idée d’avoir pris une heure d’avance sur l’heure prévue ? Mais ce soir était un peu spécial : après presque trois mois de relation, Harry voulait marquer le coup.

Théo arriva enfin, libérant le poids sur les épaules du brun qui eut un sourire. Le Serpentard l’embrassa doucement en rigolant un peu.

« Tu m’attends depuis longtemps ? »

Harry passa sa main dans les cheveux blond.

« Quelques minutes. »

Théo ricana.

« Tu mens très mal. »

Harry l’embrassa à son tour pour le faire taire et il l’emmena discrètement au passage de la sorcière borgne. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent dans le sous-sol du magasin de farces et attrapes, anciennement le marchand de bonbons.

Fred attendait avec le sourire et tendit une clé à Harry.

« Merci Fred, je te revaudrai ça mon frère. » fit le brun. Le roux haussa les épaules.

« On est contents pour toi Harry, on le fait avec le sourire et surtout, on demande rien en échange… Filez et profitez du week-end. »

Harry prit les clés et remercia le roux avant de timidement prendre la main de Théo, qui remercia aussi Weasley pour suivre Harry.

Une fois encapuchonné pour remonter l’allée de Pré-au-Lard, Harry appela le Magicobus. En un rien de temps, ils furent sur Londres pour profiter de l’après-midi. Leur vendredi de libre suivi du week-end, ils l’attendaient depuis des jours.

Harry avait réfléchi à comment s’éclipser de Poudlard, et avait demandé à Fred la clé pour pouvoir rentrer dimanche soir tard sans les déranger. Et finalement, on y était. Toujours sous leurs capuches, Théo avait faufilé sa main dans la sienne, content de pouvoir se balader dans la rue avec son amant. Harry bava un long moment devant une galerie d’art. Il ricana quand le blond entra dans une librairie pour découvrir une rangée de son livre.

Même dans une librairie tous publics, son livre était en bonne place !

Théo, après avoir lu en diagonales quelques livres, se laissa conduire par le brun pour la soirée. Harry entra dans un immeuble pour sortir ses clés. Il entra et fit entrer le blond.

« Et voila mon appart. »

Il attendit l’appréciation du blond, qui regardait avec le sourire la déco chaleureuse, dans les tons orangés, de la pièce.

« C’est sympa chez toi. » fit Théo alors que le brun soupirait intérieurement.

Une fois Théo installé, Harry fit à manger comme les moldus et Théo le regarda faire avec envie, l’odeur alléchante lui donnait faim.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

« Entrecôte-frites. » fit Harry avec le sourire. Théo l’enlaça pour venir au dessus de son épaule et sentir les odeurs.

« Ça a l’air vraiment bon, j’ai faim. »

En un temps record, deux assiettes pleines de bonnes choses furent installées sur la table et ils mangèrent, apaisés de cette sympathique après-midi.

* * *

Harry avait sorti un dvd pour faire découvrir à Théo la magie de la télévision. Le blond s’était calé dans les bras du brun et regardait le film avec intérêt. Un film sur un hobbit qui doit emmener un anneau … Mais le film le passionnait bien moins que les mains de son amant sur son ventre. Harry, certainement sans s’en rendre compte, caressait sa peau et frôlait a peine le haut de l’érection qui le torturait depuis maintenant une bonne demie-heure. Un vrai supplice.

Mais Théo ne disait rien, il était terrifié que le brun aie une réaction face à la taille de son érection. Il se retenait de gémir ou de bouger, bien calé entre les jambes du brun, sa tête contre son épaule. C’était sans compter les mains plaquées sur son ventre qui le collèrent plus contre le corps chaud derrière lui. Il se mordit la langue en sentant bien l’érection du héros. Une main vint sur son cou alors que, de l’autre côté, des lèvres déposèrent un baiser.

« Théo ? J’ai envie de toi. »

Le blond poussa un gémissement guttural. Il en crevait aussi d’envie. Il inspira pour garder les idées claires.

« Harry, je… Avant que tu partes en courant, je doit t’avouer quelque chose. »

Harry le laissa prendre son temps pour parler, et attendit avant de reprendre ses caresses. Théo soupira.

« Elle est très grande. »

Harry, la surprise passée, dériva sa mains vers la bosse du pantalon. Théo haleta.

« Très, très grande. »

Harry fit un mouvement doux dessus.

« Je l’ai sentie, quelques fois. »

Théo resta un moment ne sachant plus quoi dire, il était surpris que Harry ne se soit pas barré en courant comme beaucoup d’autres.

« Détends-toi Théo, ça me fait pas peur et c’est pas parce qu’elle est particulièrement grande que je vais m’enfuir en courant, comme tu dis. »

Théo souffla, rassuré. Il dut même se cambrer un peu vers l’arrière sous le toucher du brun, qui avait faufilé sa main sous la ceinture pour caresser toute la longueur. Malgré toute l’attention qu’il apportait au blond, Harry sentait encore de la retenue, des tensions qui empêchaient Théo de participer, ses mains sur ses cuisses étaient tremblantes … Comme si…

« Théo, tu as déjà eu des relations ? »

Les joues de Théo devinrent rouge carmin.

« Je suis désolé… Je… »

Harry mit ses mains autour du torse du blond pour le serrer contre lui.

« Hey, c’est pas grave, je suis désolé, moi, de te sauter dessus comme ça… »

Théo se détendit.

« J’ai eu que deux expériences… Et pas des fantastiques. » soupira Théo, mort de gêne face à l’expérience du brun. Harry soupira. Et lui, il lui sautait dessus comme ça ! Quel amant pitoyable !

« Désolé. » fit Harry penaud, mais Théo reprit ses mains pour les poser sur son sexe encore effroyablement douloureux de désir.

« J’ai envie. » fit le blond. Harry reprit où il en était avec douceur, les mains de Théo se crispaient sur ses cuisses mais cette fois de plaisir et pas d’angoisse. Le blond était même appuyé contre lui, offert. Harry lui lapa l’oreille et découvrit les gémissements de Théo, qui l’excitaient vraiment. Il enleva avec lenteur les boutons du pantalon, qui comprimait une partie de la verge de Théo, l’autre dépassant érotiquement de son boxer et de son pantalon pour venir frotter son nombril.

Harry le prit doucement dans la main avant de le caresser sur toute la longueur et finir sur le gland.

Théo se cambra en geignant et Harry en profita pour les placer un peu plus sur le bord pour être a moitié allongés.

« Et toi ? » haleta Théo qui ne pouvait pas vraiment toucher Harry dans cette position. Le brun pressa un peu sur la base de son sexe pour le coller à lui.

« Moi, je profite aussi. »

Théo sentit l’érection du brun vibrer dans son dos, à la limite entre ses fesses.

« Retires ton pantalon. » fit Théo, qui voulait sentir sa peau contre lui. Il se redressa un peu, laissant Harry virer son tee-shirt et défaire son pantalon pour le faire glisser, avec quelques contorsions, à ses pieds. Le blond voulut se tourner, mais Harry le replaça dos à lui.

« J’aime t’avoir sur moi, comme ça. » lui susurra Harry en lui léchant le cou. Le blond n’eut pas franchement l’occasion de protester. Déjà, les mains du brun lui enlevaient son haut pour le caresser entièrement.

Il caressa un téton et Théo se laissa aller. Maintenant, il avait vraiment le sexe de Harry calé en haut de la raie des fesse et il le sentait vraiment vibrer contre lui. Une main taquine vint passer doucement sur ses bourses, et le blond eu un hoquet de surprise. Personne ne s’était vraiment attardé à vraiment lui faire découvrir le sexe avec douceur, en se souciant vraiment de lui.

Harry lui mordilla l’oreille doucement alors qu’il effectuait un va-et-vient lent, puis moins lent, en alternance, avant de lui susurrer.

« Je peux aller là ? »

Son index était venu caresser son anus, effleurer serait plus juste et il s’était retenu de se crisper.

« Je… Je… »

Harry sentit clairement que Théo n’était pas prêt à aller bien loin.

« Juste un doigt, je te promets de pas te faire mal, et surtout, ce sera vraiment meilleur. »

« D‘accord. »

Harry ramena son index pour le sucer et l’enduire de salive, son autre main continuant toujours sur le sexe de Théo. Il caressa longuement son anus, sans jamais y entrer. Théo, au bout d’un moment, avait commencé à vraiment apprécier le toucher. Ses hanches demandaient plus à la main sadique sur son sexe, et sentir le corps brûlant de désir sous lui l’excitait vraiment à mort.

Il ne sentit même pas de gêne à l’entrée timide du doigt en lui. Il poussa un gros râle au moment où Harry frotta une petite boule, passant et repassant dessus. Le blond avait crispé ses mains sur les cuisses du brun et avait écarté un peu plus les jambes en haletant.

Harry, en souriant, arrêta de malmener son sexe et s’activa sur cette petite zone vraiment très efficace.

Si bien que Théo se tortilla sur lui de façon carrément obscène en masturbant involontairement son propre sexe. Harry n’était pas forcement dans un meilleur état que Théo, car il gémissait dans son cou, tout en le ceinturant pour le guider dans un mouvement qui lui faisait du bien, en même temps que Théo prenait son pied simplement grâce à son point G.

« Harry... » supplia le blond.

« Essaye de tenir. » lui répondit le brun, la voix rauque, presque cassée par le plaisir.

« C’est insoutenable. »

Harry ralentit un peu mais Théo n’était pas du tout de cet avis.

« Harry, fais moi jouir je t’en prie. »

Harry reprit ses mouvements, puis reprit le sexe de Théo en main pour le faire monter encore plus haut. Ce serais long pour qu’il n’ait pas à toucher son sexe, et qu’il parvienne à jouir seulement par la pénétration. Mais lui aussi avait mis du temps, alors il apprendrait à Théo, patiemment.

Théo éjacula avec un grondement rauque, et Harry le suivit grâce au mouvement du corps sur lui. Ils étaient complètement pantelants et, après un énorme effort, Harry attira le blond dans son lit pour dormir, convenablement enlacés.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry se réveilla doucement sans bouger, Théo sur son dos, ses cheveux étalés lui chatouillaient la nuque et les flancs. Il tendit la main et tâtonna sur la table de chevet pour trouver ses lunettes. Avec douceur il se retourna et reçu un grognement avant que le blond ne se recale sur son ventre, inconsciemment il enroula ses jambes autour d’Harry et le brun eu un sourire en sentant l’érection matinale de Théo contre sa cuisse. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds et évita quelques nœuds pour ne pas faire mal à la belle au bois dormant étalée sur lui.

« Continue... » Avait marmonné le blond alors que Harry amorçait un mouvement pour arrêter la caresse. Il sourit et reprit le passage de ses doigts entre les mèches de son amant.

Théo reprenait doucement ses esprits, il se souvint de la soirée et soupira. Jamais aucun mec ne s’était soucié de lui comme le brun. Ça faisait du bien d’être entouré d’attentions et d’amour. Et même si pas un des deux n’était encore prêt à vraiment dire à haute voix des mots d’amour, leurs gestes le compensaient facilement.

Théo ronronnait presque de ce réveil agréable et Harry somnolait avec un sourire bête.

Le blond caressait la peau du brun, bien plus foncée que la sienne, sous le pyjama qu’il avait enfilé. En passant sa main sur le flanc son bras frôla le sexe du brun qui se réveilla par petits soubresauts. Harry soupira en profitant du toucher, c’était aussi une méthode de réveil très agréable.

Théo, en face de l’érection maintenant dressée dépassant de l’élastique du boxer, donna un coup de langue timide. Harry poussa un gémissement et arracha le blond pour le tirer contre lui, la tête dans son cou.

« Ne te sens pas redevable de hier soir. » Harry savait par Kevin et Ludo et par expérience que dans le milieu, les boîtes ou les bars, il était simple de tirer son coup mais qu’il y avait certaines règles. Comme rendre ce qu’on a reçu, à moins que ce soit clairement énoncé avant, recevoir une fellation voulait souvent dire en donner une en retour.

Théo se tortilla un peu avant de soupirer.

« Je ne t’ai presque pas touché hier. »

Harry resserra sa prise sur ses hanches.

« Je l’ai choisi. Et ton corps étalé sur moi c’était plus que suffisant. Prends ton temps, fais les choses à ton rythme, ne te force pas pour moi. Tu ne me dois rien et certainement pas une fellation si tu n’en a pas vraiment envie. »

Théo se rebella.

« Je veux te faire plaisir, » gronda le blond en se redressant pour regarder son amant dans les yeux. Harry souriait en lui remettant une mèche derrière l’oreille. Sur ce point Théo lui ressemblait, même s’il était Serpentard, le blond dans une relation prenait soin de son partenaire.

« Alors reste dans mes bras, ça me fait plus plaisir de te savoir collé à moi tendrement plutôt que tu tentes une fellation simplement pour me faire plaisir et pas nous faire plaisir. »

Théo souleva un sourcil.

« Je ne te suis pas. »

Harry lui caressait le dos.

« Hier soir je me suis occupé de toi pour te faire plaisir, parce que j’en avais envie, parce que ça me faisait aussi très plaisir. Pas par obligation, juste parce que te faire plaisir me fait plaisir. Si tu me fais une fellation ou autre, je veux que tu en retire toi aussi autant de plaisir que moi. »

Théo soupira en s’étalant sur le torse du brun. Dans le sexe pour le sexe c’était normal de rendre à l’autre ce qu’il avait fait. C’était presque une obligation et il devait avouer qu’il n’était pas fan de donner une fellation, mais le faisait. Parce que c’était comme ça, un échange. Harry, lui, ne le voyait pas de cette façon et ça le rassurait quelque part. S’il n’avait pas envie ou n’aimait pas... Il n’était pas obligé de le faire.

Et moins il s'y sentait contraint plus il avait envie de juste lui faire plaisir pour se faire plaisir.

Mais il se contenta de rester dans ces bras ce matin-là. Ils auraient d'autres matins, d'autres soirées où il pourrait à loisir rendre à Harry son savoir et son plaisir.

La matinée coula doucement entre préparation du déjeuner et fainéantise dans les draps. Harry emmena Théo dans les quartiers moldus qu'il appréciait et main dans la main ils avaient passé une excellente après-midi. Le brun une glace à la fraise, le blond au chocolat dans la main.

Théo avait découvert tout un monde, avait posé des millions de questions, et Harry avec patience lui avait expliqué du mieux qu'il avait pu. L'électricité, les moyens de transports, la science et sa façon de soigner avec des médicaments...

« Théo, tu voudrais aller voir un match de quidditch ? Depuis que je suis sorcier, je n’ai jamais vu de vrai match officiel à part la coupe du monde. »

Théo le regardait avec le sourire.

« J’aime bien les matchs, mais ça dépend de quelle équipe tu veux aller voir. »

« Pas les Canons de Chudley, » ricana le brun, arrachant un rire et un sourire narquois à Théo.

* * *

Depuis quelque temps Théo devenait à fleur de peau. Ho bien sûr personne ne le remarquait. Sauf peut-être Harry.

En fait ils étaient fâchés depuis la veille. Théo avait sorti à Harry des choses très cruelles et crues. Des mots qui avaient blessés Harry, mais avec la colère de la dispute il ne voyait pas qu’il avait été trop loin.

Harry était malheureux, enfermé dans son lit dans son dortoir.

Ron tapa le montant en bois. Harry soupira en le laissant entrer et refermer comme toujours avec un sort de silence.

« Holà, t’as une sale tronche et les yeux rouges. »

Harry roula des yeux.

« Il a rompu… »

Les larmes revenaient d’elles-mêmes et Harry les effaça de la manche. Ron lui tapotait l’épaule.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m’a envoyé bouler comme ça. Il a hurlé que je ne faisais aucun effort… Que j’en voulais juste à son cul… »

Ron le regardait, compatissant.

« Des efforts sur quoi ? »

Harry s’énerva.

« Mais justement j’en sais rien. Ça fait quatre mois qu’on est ensemble et on n’a même pas couché ensemble, si j’en voulais qu’à son cul il y a longtemps que j’aurais abandonné mais je veux pas de ça… »

Ron encaissa les cris de son ami visiblement affreusement malheureux.

« Et ça, tu lui as dit ? »

Harry s’arrêta de pleurer une seconde.

« Ça semble logique non ? Après quatre mois à ne rien faire s’il n’a pas compris que je veux une relation sérieuse… »

Ron soupira.

« Je saurais pas trop t’aider là. Moi et les relations tu sais ce que ça donne… »

Harry se calma.

« Je sais. »

Il se décida à aller dessiner dans la salle sur demande. Une fois entré il soupira, ici c’était son monde à lui, il pouvait être lui-même et il avait laissé Théo entrer. Dans un coin de la pièce il enleva la couverture et caressa la cane en bois deux secondes. Il déplia le fauteuil roulant et s’y installa. Les médicomages lui avaient dit qu’une contrariété pouvait l’affaiblir et il sentait les douleurs de sa colonne revenir en flèche. Il roula jusqu’à la table retro-éclairée. Avec l’aisance de l’habitude il déboulonna la grosse vis de serrage pour la réadapter. Avec un soupir il reprit une feuille de sa BD et se pencha dessus pour la continuer.

Une heure plus tard il lança le crayon en haut de la table, consterné. Il n’y arrivait pas. Il pensait à Théo sans arrêt et il ne parvenait pas à accrocher à son histoire de Fantasy deux minutes.

Pourquoi Théo était-il si sensible ? Pourquoi l’avait-il envoyé chier ? La peur du rejet ? Pourquoi s’étaient-ils emportés si vite tous les deux… La frustration ? Il en doutait un peu…

Il se décolla et fit rouler le fauteuil vers son lit pour s’y affaler, épuisé de se poser des questions sans réponse.

Le lendemain.   
Il avait hâte de se lever et alla en vitesse dans son dortoir se préparer.

Arrivé sur le terrain Ron pesta, une fois de plus les Serpentards avaient outrepassé leurs droits et squattaient le terrain. ça semblait être une partie amicale. S'il regardait bien, il y avait Parkinson, Malfoy, les gorilles Crabbe et Goyle, Nott, Zain…

Les premiers sur les lieux descendaient sur le sol l’air peu avenant mais pour une fois Harry, chef d’équipe, bâillonna Ron.

« Avant qu’on n’ait un meurtre ou une bagarre, je propose une partie amicale… »

Draco le dévisageait, pas franchement content, mais s’adoucit un peu, juste un peu, on parle de Malfoy quand même là.

« Potter aurait enfin une cervelle ? »

« C’est pas une mauvaise idée, » fit Blaise. Ron fusilla du regard Harry, sachant très bien qu’il le faisait uniquement pour être avec Théo.

« Harry, on va quand même pas… faire ça ? »

Le regard vert s’assombrit.

« Non seulement on va le faire, mais si tu veux rester dans l’équipe, tu **vas** le faire. »

La mâchoire du roux se décrocha.

« Mais Harry… »

Un moulinet de la main plus tard Harry fit apparaître les contours scintillants d’un tableau dans le vide et inscrivit les noms et les emplacements.

« Malfoy, ça te convient comme ça ? »

Draco inspecta et inscrivit lui-même les noms et les postes de ses amis. 

« C’est par galanterie que tu laisses la belette femelle jouer en attrapeuse ? » railla Draco alors que Ron bouillait de plus en plus. Harry soupira.

« Je croyais que tu serais le premier à le savoir. Je ne joue plus. »

Draco souleva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Caprice de star, monsieur se trouve trop bien pour voler avec les autres ? »

Malfoy prit des regards noirs de la part des Griffy. Harry se pinça l’arête du nez et remit ses lunettes carrées.

« Explosion, oreille interne gauche bousillée, remercie Lucius pour ça. Carpiens et métacarpiens de la main droite brisés et ressoudés par Pompom comme elle pouvait vu les dégâts subis. Remercie ta tante Bellatrix pour ça. Vision périphérique pratiquement nulle, lésion due à vingt-six doloris. Remercie Tom pour ça, et pour les deux vertèbres cervicales qu’il m’a fendillé et que même les meilleurs Médicomages ne peuvent pas réparer sans me paralyser davantage. Au moins leurs potions immondes font que je ne peux pas trop m’abîmer plus, mais notre dernière bagarre m’a dessoudé le petit orteil que j’avais eu tant de mal à réparer avec Pompom. Tout ça fait que je suis non seulement incapable de tenir en équilibre sur un balai mais aussi d’attraper le vif avec ma main abîmée et que prendre un cognard risquerait de me coller sur des roulettes à vie sur le plancher des vaches. Tu as peut-être quelque chose à redire là-dessus Malfoy ? »

Plus personne ne pipa mot. Ron regardait ses orteils et Draco avait une mine constipée.

« J’aurais bien tué ma tante et mon père de mes mains si Sévérus n’était pas passé avant moi, » grogna le blond à l’étonnement de tous. Il reprit.

« Bien, la composition des équipes me va parfaitement. »

« Parfait. »

Une fois les autres en l’air il grinça de douleur et s’assit sur le sable. L’idée même de monter encore une série de marches lui donnait des sueurs froides et en plus les escaliers des tribunes de quidditch étaient affreusement hauts.

Une fois tout le monde redescendu Harry ricana.

« Pour une fois dans ta vie Malfoy tu as gagné… Félicitation. »

Malfoy le vit se redresser avec difficulté et il le regarda avec compassion dix secondes avant de lui tendre le vif.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que tu as subi, encore plus car je perds mon meilleur adversaire au quidditch. Personne ne devrait perdre l’usage de ses jambes et de son corps en général d’une aussi horrible manière. Nos distrayantes altercations attendront que ta santé aille mieux si tu le souhaites. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, surpris d’une certaine manière de déceler le respect du blond pour lui. Il la referma conscient d’être ridicule et prit le vif.

« Ce geste… généreux me laisse perplexe venant de toi Malfoy, mais il me touche. Nos attrayantes altercations ne serons jamais altérées par Voldemort soit en certain, c’est ce qui me rend si … »

Draco fit un rictus.

« Vivant ? »

Harry le lui rendit.

« Ouais petit con, ça ne changera jamais entre nous et c’est rassurant. Tu es un connard imbu de lui, supérieur au monde et tu me vois comme une gravure de mode, héros adulé et imbu de moi… »

Draco métamorphosa une branche en cane et la lui tendit.

« On n’est plus des gamins Potter, tu étais un petit con hautain et sans gêne, tu es devenu mon meilleur ennemi, et les meilleurs ennemis ça se protège pour les avoir toujours dans son champ de vison, on ne sait jamais la crasse qu’il pourraient faire dans notre dos. N’est-ce pas Potter ? »

Potter prit la cane en soupirant.

« Depuis quand tu sais que j’ai besoin d’une cane ? »

« Tu ne tiens plus debout. »

« Fouineur. »

« Crétin. »

« Manipulateur. »

« Abruti de cachottier… »

Ron les sépara.

« Oui, oui, oui c’est fabuleux, merveilleux… On connaît maintenant la rengaine les deux, et il est midi, si tu ne l’as pas entendu Harry j’ai faim ! Mon estomac grogne. »

Harry reparti avec le sourire en claudiquant avec sa cane alors que Draco croisait les bras. Théo fit la moue intérieurement.

« Tu fais la cour à Potter ? »

Draco souleva un sourcil face à Théo.

« Ho non, je lui laisse ses hordes de fan, très peu pour moi les relations homo, je préfère de très loin les femmes. »


	8. Chapter 8

Théo se posta avec douceur contre le chambranle de la porte une minute pour regarder Harry dessiner, cela lui fit mal de le voir en fauteuil roulant. Il avait appris des choses si horribles pendant la partie de Quidditch.

Il entra vraiment et referma la porte.

Au bruit Harry se retourna brusquement puis ne bougea plus. Théo baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit l'autre jour…mais tu ne me dis rien sur toi, tu ne fais pas d'effort pour que notre relation avance ! Elle reste superficielle et même pas vraiment sexuelle. Si au moins tu me donnais une raison. C'est à cause de ton corps, des cicatrices ou de la douleur que tu ne veux rien faire avec moi ? Ou je ne suis qu'un mec de passage dans ta vie, je suis trop collant avec toi et je t'étouffe ou alors tu ne sais pas comment me dire que tu ne m'aime pas. »

Le ton calme du blond fit soupirer le brun. Vu la tension des derniers jours et leur incapacité mutuelle à se dire les choses en face…

« Je voulais que tu prennes ton temps pour me découvrir Théo, que ce soit mentalement, ou physiquement. Tu n'es pas un jouet, ni un mec de passage...sinon j'aurais déjà couché avec toi depuis longtemps. Je t'aime Théo, je pensais que tu comprendrais que je te laisse le temps d'y aller à ton rythme. »

Théo le regardait.

« Alors j'ai été si stupide que ça ? »

Harry se leva doucement et se stoppa près de lui.

« Humain, j'aurais dû te le dire plus franchement. Je… »

Le brun se passa une main sur la nuque.

« Je ne suis pas très doué pour parler sentiments, et toi tu ne lis pas dans mon cerveau alors forcément ça bloque un peu. »

Théo lui caressa la joue.

« Tu me pardonnes d'avoir été si bête ? »

Harry prit sa main doucement la laissant lui caresser le visage.

« Si tu voulais aller plus loin, il te suffisait de le dire Théo. »

« La seule fois où j'ai abordé le sujet tu as habilement esquivé. »

Harry soupira.

« Désolé. »

Théo l'embrassa comme un fou de longues minutes avant qu'ils ne commencent à se caresser.

« Et si maintenant je te dis que j'ai envie de toi ? »

Harry soupira d'aise.

« Alors tu as intérêt à bien me préparer pour ne pas me faire mal et t'attendre que je te supplie de venir. »

Théo souriait.

« Et avec ton corps, ça ne pose aucun problème ? »

« Pompom ne m'a jamais rien dit sur de possibles problèmes liés au sexe…du moins tant que je ne tente pas des relations sadomasochistes ni des lieux insolites dangereux comme sur un balai par exemple. »

Théo ricana en soufflant un 'crétin' mais en l'allongeant sur le lit nu par un sort bien placé il admirait le corps qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'ici puisque Harry se mettait toujours dans son dos, ou dans de rares cas lui sautait dessus pour une fellation sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

Harry détourna le regard et la tête alors que Théo détaillait les cicatrices très nombreuses sur le corps un peu mat.

« Tu es très beau même avec toutes ces cicatrices. » chuchota Théo en faisant courir ses doigts sur les restes pales de la bataille et des tortures.

« Je suis zébré de marques disgracieuses. » grogna Harry alors que Théo lui tournait la tête pour qu'il le regarde.

« C'est impressionnant mais ce n'est pas laid. Ça te donne un certain charme, viril et sauvage, et puis c'est pour nous sauver tous de … Voldemort que tu as eu ces marques. »

Harry le regardait maintenant surpris. Tous ses mecs qu'il avait eus, ne l'avaient jamais vu entièrement nu, entièrement lui. Il s'arrangeait pour être dans leur dos. Sauf avec Kevin et Ludo en qui il avait confiance pour ne pas s'arrêter à l'aspect de son corps…de toute façon ils l'avaient vu nu avant que ses deux pervers ne lui sautent dessus. Mais jamais un des deux n'avait fait une seule remarque et c'était bien comme ça.

Théo l'embrassa le ramenant à l'instant présent.

« Tu es extrêmement beau et désirable Harry. » susurra le blond. Il avait compris ce que cherchait Harry maintenant, une relation basée sur l'échange de plaisir et Théo savait qu'il n'était obligé à rien avec lui mais il le voulait, il avait très envie de lui, de lui faire plaisir en même temps que d'y prendre un pied monumental. Depuis des semaines il voulait lui faire une fellation pour tester, il en avait envie même si ce n'était pas son acte préféré.

Il passa un certain temps à caresser le corps du brun le contraste de leur peau le faisant sourire un moment. Harry gémissait et encore plus quand ce fut une langue, et qu'elle alla sur un téton, puis continua sa course dans son nombril. Il haleta quand la langue lapa son gland.

Ses mains allèrent d'elles même dans la chevelure blonde et Théo entama une torture lente et exquise. Les coups de langues devinrent des lentes caresses de toute la longueur, puis des enrobements un peu baveux, et enfin des lèvres enveloppantes.

Harry gémissait, se cambrait, suppliait et Théo découvrait chaque point sensible du brun. Il s'en délectait même.

« Théo ! Je vais venir. »

Le blond arrêta, pas ce soir qu'il tenait à tester le goût du sperme. Il tendait ses doigts à Harry qui les suçait avec ardeur puis les rendit à son amant. Le premier à lui caresser l'intimité le fit gémir d'anticipation. Une fois à l'intérieur Théo cherchait la boule vers le haut, la massa pour sourire à la réaction du brun.

Il se tortillait de plaisir en lui suppliant de continuer.

Théo joua un long moment avant d'y mettre deux doigts, puis trois. Harry grognait mais de déplaisir.

« Mets en 4 si tu peux, c'est insoutenable Théo j'ai foutrement envie de toi maintenant… »

Théo ricana, Harry en pleine action était vulgaire mais ça l'amusait beaucoup. Lui il devait lutter pour ne pas tout bonnement lui sauter dessus comme un conard, l'entendre gémir, supplier et le voir offert, se tendant vers lui pour se coller un peu plus c'était tellement érotique et sensuel…

Il inséra le dernier doigt et limité par le mouvement se contenta d'écarter les chaires au maximum.

« Oublie viens en moi, je te saute dessus sinon. » haleta le brun définitivement impatient.

Théo l'embrassa avant de se placer. Il entra doucement, le plus doucement possible et Harry gronda.

« C'est bon mais ça fait mal ! La vache ! »

Théo le regardait désolé alors que le brun lui enfonçait les ongles dans les omoplates. Il ne bougeait plus attendant qu'Harry s'habitue. Le brun souffla.

« Ok, continue. »

« Sûr ? Si ça ne va pas je me retire… »

Harry l'embrassa.

« On a fait la moitié, te retirer serait aussi douloureux et stupide…et puis ça va être l'extase après ! »

Théo ricana.

« Très bien. »

Il entreprit de lui lécher l'oreille et le cou tout en donnant des à-coups et s'enfonçant de plus en plus. Puis il se retira doucement, revint doucement et après un moment Harry gémit, de plaisir.

« Ho ouais c'est vraiment bon. »

Théo lui bouffait les lèvres avec passion, il était enserré à l'intérieur du brun et se retenait de jouir tellement c'était grisant. Puis quand le plaisir les inonda ils se percutèrent dans un mouvement universelle, Théo n'osait pas trop forcer mais Harry lui agrippait les fesses l'attirant à lui tant qu'il pouvait et de plus en plus vite. Leurs grognements de plus en plus saccadés et profonds. Les halètements du brun devenaient tout bonnement des râles d'extase non contenus et il serrait Théo à s'en faire mal.

Théo fut totalement pris de court quand Harry se contracta pour jouir entre eux. Il se sentit contracté et ce fut de trop pour lui, il jouit lui aussi mais à l'intérieur de brun qui s'étalait sur le matelas.

Une fois les deux corps éreintés redevenus maîtres d'eux même Théo se déporta sur le côté en s'affalant sur le dos comme une larve.

« C'était…fantastique. » murmura Théo en rosissant.

« Le sexe avec toi est époustouflant. » sourit Harry en tirant la couverture sur eux.

« Maintenant, dodo on verra demain pour la douche. »

Théo l'embrassa en rigolant.

« Ouais, trop mort pour bouger. »

Dimanche matin… Harry se leva en grognant quand sa colonne se plia. Il resta un moment assis sur le lit en attendant d'avoir moins mal au dos. Certains matins il avait du mal à se lever. Une main lui caressa le dos avec douceur passant sur les reliefs des cicatrices sans s'y attarder.

« Tu as mal ? »

« Ça va, certains matins sont plus durs que d'autres. »

Le corps se colla à son dos et deux bras l'entourèrent. Théo posa sa joue sur son épaule doucement sans appuyer.

« Tu devrais soulager ton dos le plus possible si tu as mal en ce moment. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de me balader dans l'école en chaise roulante… »

Théo lui embrassa le dos.

« C'est peut-être juste une mauvaise période il te suffit juste de rester quelques jours en fauteuil et tu reprendra ensuite comme si de rien n'était, si ça t'évite de souffrir trop plus tard…prend la chaise roulante s'il te plaît. »

Harry grogna.

« On me voit déjà comme un enfant brisé à cause de ce connard… »

« On se fout de ce que les autres voient Harry, le plus important c'est ce que tu ressent…et visiblement tu as mal. »

Harry soupira. Théo n'avait pas tord, il avait mal, très mal en ce moment.

« Ok, ce soir je vais voir Pompom. En attendant, je veux dessiner un peu. »

Théo le laissa se lever, s'installer dans la chaise amenée par un accio, et juste voler le drap pour ses genoux.

« Étonnante méthode pour dessiner, nu sous le drap ? »

Harry devant la table se tourna vers lui un crayon dans la bouche et deux feuilles dans les mains.

« J'aime bien me sentir libre de mouvements même si je ne fais que dessiner. La porte de gauche c'est la salle de bain, tu peux aller prendre ta douche. »

Théo se leva nu pas gêné pour une noise, et entra, ses vêtements sous le bras.

Une fois propre, il ressortit pour voir Harry concentré, il se décida à s'installer sur une table à côté et écrire un peu.

Une fois l'heure du repas ils durent se séparer pour aller chacun de leur côté manger.

Ron vit son ami arriver le sourire aux lèvres mais à son étonnement pas avec sa canne, carrément en fauteuil roulant.

« Ça va ? » demanda Hermione inquiète.

« T'en fais pas, j'ai juste un peu mal au dos, par précaution je reste en fauteuil et demain ça ira mieux. »

Il leur fit un sourire chaleureux en entrant dans la grande salle. Ron se rua sur la nourriture content que son ami se soit visiblement réconcilié avec son amant, vu le sourire bête accroché à ses lèvres.

Le soir il alla voir Pompom. Elle l'ausculta longuement.

« Rien d'alarmant, on t'avait dit que la fatigue ou une contrariété pouvait jouer sur ta douleur et je préfère ne pas te donner trop d'anti-douleurs pour t'éviter de forcer. »

Harry soupira.

« Ce n'est donc pas une aggravation ? »

« Non, tu es stable. »

Harry se mit à rougir un peu.

« Et pour mon coccyx ce serait possible d'enlever le petit os déplacé et ressouder de traviole ? »

« Cela vous gêne pour vous asseoir ? Ça vous fait mal ? »

Harry rougit plus.

« Pas spécialement pour m'asseoir… mais ça me gêne oui. »

L'infirmière lui sourit.

« Relations sexuelles ? »

Vu la rougeur de ses joues elle eu sa réponse.

« Ne soyez pas si gêné, j'en ai vu d'autres vous savez. Une opération est possible pour retirer les bouts d'os qui ne sont pas indispensables. Une minuscule incision de l'ampoule rectale, et hop plus d'os. Pas de relation pendant une semaine pour être sûr que la cicatrice soit bien fermée. Je peux programmer ça quand vous souhaitez. »

« On peut faire ça demain ? »

« Je vous attends demain donc. »

Il la remercia et partit sur ses roues pour retrouver ses amis à la bibli.


	9. Chapter 9

« MALFOY ! » rugit Harry du bout du couloir visiblement très, très en rogne. Le groupe composé de Blaise et Pansy se retournèrent à l'appel. Harry était tellement en colère que sa baguette vers le sol crépitait de toutes les couleurs.

« Je n'ai rien fait. » se défendit le blond surpris.

« Je sais mais j'ai un besoin urgent de refaire le portrait à quelqu'un. Et comme tu es le seul ici à pouvoir tenir plus de dix minutes contre moi… »

Draco sortit sa baguette.

« Un bon vieux duel ? »

Le sort qui le frôla était tout sauf un gentil sort habituel. En comprenant Blaise et Pansy se reculèrent très loin. Draco para deux autres sorts.

« Carrément à la magie noire Potter, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te foutre en colère comme ça ? »

Il esquiva 4 sorts différents informulés et en rendit un devenant de plus en plus concentré.

« Ce ne sont pas tes oignons sale con, mais si tu ne mets pas toute ta puissance tu vas finir amoché la blondinette. » Cracha Harry.

« On se calme Potter, je n'ai pas le niveau du lord… »

Il commençait à avoir peur pour ses fesses mais continuait d'esquiver et rendre coup sur coup énervé de se faire utiliser comme passe nerfs de cet enquiquineur.

« Bah ça t'entrainera. »

Le blond vit passer au raz de sa tête beaucoup de sorts que seuls les mangemorts utilisaient car extrêmement douloureux… il para, esquiva, rendit les sorts avec toute sa puissance magique. Les pierres des murs et du sol volaient en éclats quand un sort les touchait et Draco ne voulait absolument pas tester d'en recevoir.

« Ce sont des sorts à la limite de l'interdit Potter ! »

Harry ricana.

« Tu crois quoi, j'ai beaucoup appris de mon stage chez les mangemorts, ce n'était pas une colonie de vacances ! »

Draco se ferma comme une huître. Il se demandait bien ce qui avait mis Potter dans une rage folle pareille. Ce fut Snape qui, alerté par les bruits d'explosions, intervint.

« Potter ! Malfoy ! Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ! »

Harry s'arrêta deux minutes pour le fusiller du regard.

« Ça se voit non, on se bat ! »

Sévérus souleva un sourcil, regardant autour de lui la poussière et les statues explosées, les tentures brulées, les murs constellés de trous…

« Au point de détruire ce couloir ! »

Harry croisa les bras.

« Il me fallait un adversaire à ma taille, lui il l'est, à moins que vous ne vouliez vous, le remplacer. » Personne pas même Sévérus ne comprenait le comportement du brun.

« Ce comportement est inqualifiable ! Je vous emmène chez le directeur, ça ne peut plus durer ! »

Harry hurla.

« Si je ne vide pas ma rage c'est ma magie brute qui vas sortir et là je vous jure qu'il faudra bien plus que prier pour que rien n'explose ! »

Snape recula d'un pas.

Il savait parfaitement ce que pouvait donner la magie brute sortie d'un corps. N'importe quoi, n'importe quel sort pouvait en découler ou même la zone entière pouvait exploser comme ça !

« Salle d'entrainement près des cachots, vous avez dix minutes pour réparez ça, Mr Malfoy, quand à vous je déciderai de la punition une fois que vous serez calmé ! »Aboya Snape.

Dix minutes plus tard Harry toisait son prof dans la salle.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné. Par curiosité Draco et ses amis avaient réussi à se faufiler et regarder par la porte ouverte. Entrer dans la zone serait suicidaire, le bouclier les protégeait ici.

Draco vit avec une certaine horreur ce que de rares personnes avaient pu voir. Le combat final avait eu lieu dans la forêt interdite et peu de gens y avaient assisté. Maintenant Draco comprenait mieux.

La puissance magique du brun, c'était la magie pure qu'il laissait échapper pour la retransformer en sorts à sa guise et Snape un des meilleurs mangemorts espion du lord avait l'air ridiculement faible à côté.

Mais il avait une parade avec un bouclier maintenu instinctivement à volonté. Et il fallait au moins ça vu comment Harry Potter se défoulait sur lui.

Deux fois Sévérus vola durement contre le mur. Une fois Harry fut propulsé contre les vitres heureusement magiquement protégées.

« Potter, votre niveau a diminué, ou c'est votre colère qui vous rend inattentif ? »

« Je vous fait la peau quand je veux vu ma puissance ! »

« Mais oui, vous êtes un prétentieux. Vu votre hargne, et vous connaissant, quelque chose vous a contrarié. Votre copine vous trompe ? »

Harry le regardait les yeux noirs prêt à parer toute attaque.

« Clair que ça risque pas de vous arriver ça. » ricana méchamment Harry. Pour une fois Snape entrevit un moyen de calmer l'idiot…bon ça impliquait de révéler certaines choses sur lui…mais il savait ne pas pouvoir encore tenir longtemps contre ce monstre de puissance.

« Petit idiot naïf. Vous croyez quoi Potter que je me satisfaits de potion et de ma main droite depuis 17 ans ? »

Harry le regarda.

« C'est clair que si vous comptiez sur ma mère… »

Snape fit la moue visiblement lui aussi en colère maintenant. Et vu le sort que devait esquiver le plus jeune, il avait touché un point sensible. Harry continua se défoulant maintenant aussi verbalement.

« Mais j'en ai appris des choses en laissant trainer mes oreilles dans les cachots. Ce n'était pas de ma mère que vous étiez amoureux peut-être non ? »

Snape gronda en le faisant voler contre le mur de droite méchamment. Harry essuya sa lèvre en sang.

« C'est clair qu'il avait bien plus de classe que vous, vous n'avez jamais eu les couilles de lui dire que vous l'aimiez. C'est pathétique. »

« SILENCE ! » éructa Snape hors de lui maintenant.

« Vous le détestiez d'être un Griffondor ou vous le détestiez de vous avoir trahis ? Ou peut-être simplement d'être un homme ? »

Snape perdit le contrôle de lui-même et lui hurla au visage.

« Je le haïssais de n'avoir jamais voulu révéler notre relation et d'avoir continué à jouer la comédie avec ses abrutis d'amis ! Ca a brisé notre couple ! Satisfait ? »

Harry se calma instantanément et tout sort cessa. Harry le regardait surpris.

« Vous… avez menti à Dumbledore en lui disant aimer ma mère alors que vous aimiez Sirius et toute cette...haine c'est à cause de la stupidité de mon parrain ? »

Snape se calma, l'air ahuri du brun le calma. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Vous êtes le pire fouineur que je connaisse ! »

Il soupira pour reprendre.

« Mais oui, Sirius a été un abruti fini. »

C'était la première fois que le brun entendait le prénom de Sirius dans la bouche du maitre des potions.

« Vous l'aimiez tant que ça ? »

La question surprit le maitre des potions.

« C'était compliqué entre nous… »

Harry eu un rictus.

« Ouais vous l'aimiez. »

Snape détourna la tête.

« Salopiot de fouineur. »

« Vous vous étiez remis ensemble une fois libéré d'Azkaban ? »

Le maitre des potions leva les yeux au ciel.

« En quoi ça vous concerne, de toute façon maintenant ce crétin est mort. »

« Toutes mes condoléances. »

Snape souleva un sourcil dubitatif.

« Je ne vous cerne plus Potter, la dernière fois lors de votre...incartade dans mes souvenirs, vous étiez prêt à vomir votre haine de mon amour pour votre mère et là j'ai presque votre bénédiction pour une relation avec votre parrain ? »

Harry ricana.

« Sirius n'est pas ma mère ! Il fait ce qu'il veut de son cul et vous aussi… »

Snape le regarda un moment.

« Et vous, vous tournez autour de Nott, qui si j'en crois les rumeurs a été surpris avec une fille hier soir…vu votre colère démentielle, vous étiez ensemble et ça a mal tourné. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche perplexe, la referma avant de soupirer.

« Ouais. »

« Je suis surpris de vous savoir de ce bord-là Potter. »

Le brun grogna.

« Ho c'est bon hein… »

Snape ricana.

« Bon visiblement vous tenez beaucoup à lui, et je me doute que votre ami Weasley est un piètre conseiller conjugal. Alors un conseil, et c'est surtout pour ne plus revoir ce genre d'incident se reproduire, plaquez-le contre un mur, rendez-le fou, baisez comme des fous jusqu'à épuisement, expliquez-vous une bonne fois pour toute et resautez-vous dessus plus calmement. »

Harry ne put récupérer sa mâchoire brisée au sol.

« Je…heu…vous croyez ? »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ca a souvent marché entre Sirius et moi. »

Harry se reprit.

« Je file… »

Mais alors que le brun allait passer la bulle transparente et insonorisée devant les trois Serpentards visiblement surpris et interrogateurs…

« Et 60 points en moins pour votre esclandre dans le couloir ! Et dégradation ! »

Harry serra les dents en passant devant les trois autres sans un mot.

Le soir-même il appliqua le 'conseil' de son prof alors que même Ron ne trouvait rien à dire de ses révélations sur Sirius et Snape. Il avait pâli, puis ricané pour enfin hausser les épaules dans un « tu sauras vite si le caler sur un mur marche, si tu te fais virer un coup de genoux entre les jambes… »

« Merci Ron. » avait soupiré Harry dépité de l'aide de son ami.

Il avait eu l'idée d'attendre le passage du blond qui revenait de la bibliothèque et… il lui attrapa le bras en le tirant dans une salle vide, insonorisée et verrouillée. Harry avait plaqué sa bouche sur celle de son amant pour un patin divin et en un rien de temps lui virait ses vêtements à moitié. La chemise du blond pendait sur le côté, la cravate pendouillait à moitié sur l'épaule, Harry n'était pas mieux.

Théo avait gémis totalement surpris, il pensait que le brun ne le regarderait même plus depuis le baiser avec cette fille. Il avait eu tellement honte…mais depuis leur dispute violente il avait eu envie au moins de tester embrasser une fille pour essayer. Et là c'était le brun qui lui sautait dessus comme un affamer, lui bouffant les lèvres les mordant comme si cet acte pouvait remplacer la souillure de cette fille, s'il voulait l'effacer.

Théo le savait jaloux, et Draco lui avait raconté l'altercation de l'après-midi…il savait que c'était à cause de lui, même si les Serpentards n'avaient pas, eux, plus d'infos n'entendant pas la conversation.

« Je suis désolé. » haleta Théo déjà trop excité pour se contrôler et ses hanches suivaient les mouvements contre son amant qui avait entreprit de lui faire des suçons dans le cou qu'il lui offrait. Une fois la marque finie dans un cri de douleur du blond Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« Ouais j'ai eu beaucoup d'amants, mais je ne suis pas une pute Théo ! »

Théo lui laissa l'autre côté de son cou pour la même marque.

« Je ne le pensais pas…j'avais peur. »

Harry cola leur bassin brusquement le laissant haletant.

« Je sais que tu crèves de trouille mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me traiter de putain et de rompre avec moi comme ça ! Jamais je ne pourrais te faire mal ou te forcer Théo ! Jamais ! Et si ma parole ne vaut rien, sache que ma première fois a été un désastre que je ne veux pas faire subir à une autre personne ! »

Théo tenta de se calmer complètement emporté par le désir et la langue du brun maintenant sur ses tétons.

« Comment…ça …c'est…passé ? »

Harry lui fit enlacer ses jambes autour de ses hanches et le fixait.

« On est sorti de la boite de nuit, j'étais à moitié bourré…en entrant chez lui il a commencé à me chauffer…on a fini nu sur le lit je me souviens d'une atroce douleur alors qu'il me prenait sans m'avoir préparé un minimum. Il m'a déchiré l'intérieur et même si j'étais consentant au début…j'avais tellement mal…il n'a pas arrêté même quand je lui suppliais d'arrêter à cause de la douleur. Le lendemain il m'a mis à la porte de chez lui et c'est une ambulance qui m'a amené à l'hôpital pour stopper mon hémorragie. Après des tests, visiblement il m'avait drogué et j'ai porté plainte. Ce n'était pas vraiment un viol, je voulais coucher avec lui…mais pas de cette manière. »

« Je suis désolé… »

« Ne le sois pas, il est en prison, il a payé… »

« De ne pas avoir eu plus confiance en toi chaton. »

Harry l'embrassa et il reprit où ils en étaient. Sa main vint défaire la ceinture du blond pour libérer l'érection comprimée et tordue et Théo grogna de plaisir.

« Tu veux bien encore de moi ? »

« Je t'aime Théo. »

Théo gémit alors que le pantalon du brun tombait à ses genoux.

« Alors viens en moi s'il te plait. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Leurs sexes se frottaient l'un l'autre et Théo une fois débarrassé de son pantalon et de son caleçon passa les jambes autour des hanches du brun.

« Ouais je suis sûr. »

Harry continua à le rendre fou de désir en le préparant, essayant de calmer sa jalousie et sa frénésie. Théo, lui, se cambrait en gémissant son plaisir.

Ce fut sans même qu'il s'en rende compte que le brun avait quitté son antre chaud pour écarter ses fesses.

« Si tu as mal tu me le dis. »

« Ok. »

Harry le fit descendre doucement et le pénétra avec douceur, une fois entièrement en lui Théo souffla.

« Attend une minute. »

Ils s'embrassèrent et enfin le blond se hissa aidé de son appui sur le mur, ses bras autour du cou du brun et les mains de son amant sous ses fesses. Au bout de quelques mouvements il se cambra en grondant de plaisir. Et peu à peu la frénésie reprit même modulée. Théo enserré entre leurs corps ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer entre sa prostate et son érection stimulées. C'est complètement par surprise qu'il jouit dans une morsure du cou de son brun pour cacher le cri de jouissance. Harry le suivit de peu enserré dans l'intimité du blond sexy.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol contre le mur en glissant pour reprendre leur souffle entrecoupé de baisers. Théo, remis de ses émotions, se releva pour se mettre accroupi sur les genoux du brun. Il l'embrassa longuement en venant retendre le sexe du brun entre eux. De longues minutes il les masturba ensemble avant de se mettre sur les genoux se placer sur le sexe du brun et de descendre en une fois dans un grognement de plaisir.

« Pas rassasié ? »

« Non. » fit avec le sourire le blond.

« Bah ça promet… » ricana Harry avant de gémir au mouvement délicieux sur sa queue.


End file.
